Espremendo os limões
by CatiB
Summary: Tonks finalmente decide desistir de Lupin, mas a lembrança de momentos felizes irá fazer com que ele se aventure atrás dela.
1. Toda reação gera uma ação

Toda reação provoca uma ação

Logo após saírem da enfermaria Tonks saiu pisando duro, não acreditava que havia falando aquilo, na frente de todo mundo e ainda assim Lupin mantinha a mesma atitude, apesar de todos no local acharem que suas desculpas eram tolas e infundadas.

Lupin a seguiu até passagem que ligava a Hogsmeade sem dizer mais nada, e ao passar pelo portão Tonks disse:

—Se não for para mudar esta situação não quero saber de você! Cansei de sofrer e ver você sofrendo, quando nós poderíamos tentar alguma felicidade juntos. —E aguardou por um instante pela resposta dele, como esta não veio, continuou —Pense bem antes de se aproximar de mim novamente.—E desaparatou.

Logo os Weasleys passaram pelo portão onde encontraram Lupin ainda parado no mesmo ponto, decidindo ainda se deveria ou não ir atrás de Tonks, pois aquelas palavras pareciam bem sérias e vindo de quem vieram, isso era incrivelmente importante.

—Para onde foi a Tonks? Perguntou Molly, já meio certa sobre a resposta.

—Ela se foi... Parece que finalmente não quer mais saber de mim. —Disse Lupin tristemente.

—Mesmo para alguém como a Tonks, você foi um osso duro de roer. Parece que enfim conseguiu o que queria. Disse Molly como quem fala "eu disse".

—Em tempos difíceis como estes, estar na companhia das pessoas que gostamos é muito importante, você não deveria se ater aos pequenos detalhes, e se está aí se remoendo por ela, após todas as desculpas que você vem dando, bom você já sabe o que pensamos, não vou mais tocar no assunto. Estamos indo para a Toca, quer vir junto?

—Obrigada Arthur -disse tentando não parecer abalado- mas vou para a Ordem, esta foi apenas uma batalha perdida, vou ajudar Moody a organizar o pessoal, bom, vejo vocês amanhã, certo?

Despediram-se e desaparatam para seus destinos.

Remus de fato foi para a sede da Ordem, mas não procurou Moody, foi para um cômodo escuro e lá ficou pensando nas palavras de Molly e Arthur, finalmente ele conseguiu o que queria, tentar fazer com que Tonks desistisse dele, e agora se sentia mais estranho ainda... com mais vontade ainda de ir atrás dela, de colocar um fim em suas tristezas. Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, inventando desculpas para si mesmo, sobre o porque não falara nada a Tonks enquanto a seguiu, ou enquanto ela esperou sua última resposta...Oras ele não era masoquista ou algo assim, sabia que estava sofrendo, mas tinha suas razões para se afastar dela. E se lembrou como foi difícil dar um fim ao namoro, seu namoro, com sua Tonks e começou a lembrar de como tinha sido gostoso, e às vezes realmente doloroso -riu para si mesmo- o tempo que passou com ela.

Lembrou de como eram agradáveis os flertes sutís que trocavam enquanto estavam a sós na antiga sede da Ordem, de como sua ausência era preenchida pela surpresa de um novo rosto ou uma nova trapalhada, de como se apaixonaram! O primeiro beijo veio após a emoção de uma missão perigosa, e apesar de ficarem sem graça, Tonks quebrou o gelo dizendo - "Finalmente, achei que teria de fingir um tropeço sobre você para que isso acontecesse".

Como havia sido difícil para ele contar porque uma vez ao mês ele era mandado para "missões" em lugares onde ela não poderia ir e de como a reação dela o surpreendera, fazendo com que não houvesse mais desculpas para que eles não ficassem juntos! A única coisa da qual tinham um pouco de receio era da opinião dos colegas e amigos, mas estavam decididos que eram adultos o suficiente para encarar as diferenças que haviam entre eles, todas elas, lembrou-se dolorosamente deste detalhe, pois covardemente foi aí que ele atacou para terminar o seu tão rápido namoro, deixando Tonks decepcionada e confusa...Mas ela não entenderia...

VRRRVRRR um barulho começou em um aposento próximo de onde estava, ao ouvir as batucadas de Moody se aproximando – Não se incomode Alastor, pode deixar que eu pego ele desta vez. – disse Lupin se dirigindo ao quarto de onde o barulho vinha.

—Lupin! Se soubesse que estava aí! Estou a horas tentando organizar a papelada da reunião de emergência que tivemos. Nossa! - assustou-se - você foi atacado por dementadores? O que aconteceu com você homem? Ah, hã, quer dizer, o que aconteceu, por acaso é lua cheia hoje e se esqueceu?

—Estou apenas cansado, como todos, certo?

—Por mais cansado que eu esteja, acredite, você está pior­. Como você chegou até aqui? Será que não foi azarado no caminho, acho bom dar uma boa olhada para ver se não há nenhum feitiço drenando suas forças, isso não me parece normal, er... sem bem que...

—Deixa pra lá Moody, volte a arrumação que eu não vou deixar escapar desta vez, assim que acabar vou te dar uma ajuda com a papelada ok?

—Se você quer assim, por mim tudo bem, ele sempre foge de mim mesmo, de qualquer forma há muito para organizar e estarei te esperando atrás da pilha de relatórios á direita...-foi dizendo Moody enquanto sumia pelo corredor de onde veio.

Lupin deu um último suspiro antes de abrir a porta do armário barulhento e se preparou para atacar o bicho papão. Abriu as portas e lá estava, Tonks morta, cheia de machucados, como se ele próprio tivesse a atacado, seus olhos encheram de água e finalmente sacou sua varinha- _Riddikulus_- Tonks virou uma fumaça branca e de forma arredondada, que Lupin bem conhecia, e lhe parecia mais agradável de qualquer forma – _Riddikulus_ – e assim a fumaça colapsou.

Tinha sido assim desde que eles tinham decidido assumir o seu namoro, agora sentia o quão torturantes estes bichos papões poderiam ser... Nunca tinha avistado algo tão horrível quanto a imagem de sua namorada morta, a lua só o apavorava a respeito do que ele poderia fazer, mas aquilo, era definitivamente algo que ele poderia ter feito.

Após o incidente no Ministério da Magia, este sentimento, de que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer com Tonks aumentou ainda mais, afinal ele já havia perdido os amigos mais próximos, que mais gostava. Assim decidiu que seu afastamento de Tonks a manteria segura, e como achou que aconteceria, acabaria a afastando um pouco da ordem, e das missões mais perigosas, mas ainda permanecia o trabalho de auror, mas neste ele não pode interferir.

Saiu do quarto, seguiu em direção ao corredor e foi procurar Moody atrás da pilha de relatórios, procurar algo para preencher seus pensamentos, que desde a visita a Gui foram todos dedicados a Tonks.

—Bom, por onde devo começar? –disse sem ânimo algum.

—Pela cama, eu diria que umas 8 horas de sono, no mínimo, só para melhorar um pouco a aparência, mas só um pouco, talvez uma jarra de cerveja amanteigada para melhorar o humor...-disse rindo. Preciso que você descanse, não que eu não queira sua ajuda, mas amanhã tenho que buscar uns artefatos que encomendei e você ficará aqui encarregado de receber e catalogar os relatórios.

—Estava descansando, acabei perdendo o sono. De qualquer forma arrumar isso hoje ou amanhã vai me ajudar a clarear minha mente um pouco, melhor ir começando antes que este caos tome conta da casa toda.

—Certamente, se você agüentar, por mim tudo bem.

Arrumar papéis burocráticos, organizar relatórios tediosos, estava de fato ocupando a mente com coisas úteis e certamente a informações contidas ali eram importantes de alguma forma, mas estavam simplesmente passando pela suas mãos sem a atenção que devia ser necessária, que ele normalmente faria sem nem se esforçar, até que um relatório lhe chamou a atenção, e por que não haveria acontecer? Afinal estava em uma folha azul Royal escrita em prata, começou a ler:

_24 Agosto de 2006_

_Travessa do Tranco_

_Tonks_

_Ao realizar uma vistoria como auror, do Ministério da Magia me deparei com uma atividade suspeita que resolvi investigar. Haviam dois sujeitos muito mal vestidos conversando e andando em direção a um beco isolado, parecendo bastante preocupados em não chamar atenção (não que isto fosse algo incomum, mas havia algo me atraindo para estes dois)._

_Os segui até onde pude sem ser notada, mas não parecia ser o suficiente para ouvir a conversa, então subi em algumas caixas que estavam na parede do beco, com o maior cuidado para não ser notada, quando finalmente consegui ouvir algo:_

"—_Finalmente consegui arrumar aquele raríssimo pó da obliviação em massa, acho que vamos conseguir muito por ele, não?_

—_Não sei se é uma boa negociar com comensais da morte..._

—_Qual é, a mercadoria é excelente e apaga a memória de uma população em torno de 10 minutos, não é muito rápida, mas é eficiente!_

_Você acha que ela estará segura aqui?"_

_Foi quando eles apontaram e minha direção, e quando tentei fugir derrubei as caixas, e a julgar pela quantidade de nomes que eles me xingaram, também foi a tal caixa do pó se estatelar no chão comigo! Na tentativa de recolher o pó, levantaram ainda mais a poeira da caixa, me dando tempo para escrever este relatório antes que eu mesma pudesse esquecer o acontecido, e assim avisar a ordem. Desculpem pelo papel, foi o que eu tinha, nem é de todo mal, é até bonitinho._

_PS: Achei este relatório em minhas anotações, e está escrito com minha letra, então deve ser verdade. Verificar qualquer incidente com pó de obliviação._

Remus riu gostosamente relembrando do incidente e do transtorno causado ao Ministério, tendo que reverter o efeito do pó em vários vendedores e fregueses que diziam prejudicados em suas negociações, e que a própria Tonks entregara o relatório, não muito certa do que havia acontecido, mas de fato ela atrapalhara a comercialização dos comensais impedindo um uso mais perigoso do tal pó.

Voltou a entregar seus pensamentos a ela, mais uma vez, como tantas outras desde que a conheceu, e se pegou lembrando da vez em que ela se metamorfoseou de mãe do Sirius, saiu por trás das cortinas e correu atrás do Rony que estava distraído demais observando seu distintivo de monitor... Lupin agora dava verdadeiras gargalhadas sozinho...Ele mesmo não aprovara a brincadeira e a criticou por isso, mas no final mesmo Rony acabou por dar boas risadas, mas levou semanas para que voltasse a percorrer o corredor sozinho.

—Hey, que bom que aceitou meu conselho sobre a cerveja, vejo que está melhor, mas já que está aqui, acordado, poderia largar este papel azul, e passar para o próximo, já vasculhei três pilhas de relatórios enquanto você se esforçou neste aí, sei que deve ser realmente bom, mas francamente! Estava começando a achar que estava enfeitiçado.

Lupin se sentia leve, seus pensamentos dos dias em tinha Tonks ao seu lado melhoraram seu humor e se sentiu novamente idiota por se privar desta sensação voluntariamente. E voltou as palavras de Arthur e sobre estar perto de quem se gosta, afinal, tudo estava aí! A resposta, a solução de seus problemas! Se não fosse por aquela sensação gostosa de estar perto de quem se ama, franziu a testa enquanto pensou isso, não haveria mais porque lutar.

—Lupin! Berrou Alastor tentando acorda-lo- Faça alguma coisa!

—Eu vou – disse animadamente levantando-se cadeira.- É, eu vou! Vou falar com ela! Até mais Moody, volto pela manhã.

—Ela quem? Vai sair sozinho?

— Com a Tonks! Claro! Não se preocupe, amanhã, responsável, relatórios, sei, sei...-disse Lupin determinado enquanto se dirigia saída.

—Mas... Moody já estava sozinho.


	2. Curtindo a noite

Curtindo a noite

Lupin se sentia agora como se nada o pudesse impedir, se esqueceu de tudo todos. Neste instante só importava ela, e se dirigiu para a casa de Tonks, mas se lembrou que era num prédio trouxa, não poderia simplesmente aparatar por lá sem chamar atenção, então resolveu dar um passada em sua casa para pegar um pouco de dinheiro dos trouxas, decidiu que chegaria de metrô.

Já em casa, ao passar por uma janela deu uma olhada em seu reflexo, e concordou com Moody sobre o fato de ele estar horrível, sua roupa estava mais desgastada e sua aparência era doentia, como sempre fora, mas nunca ligara para isso antes. - Maldito reflexo- ele pensou, e riu mais uma vez, por que isso também era correto! Tomou um banho, colocou outra roupa, puída também, mas menos. Agora sim, nada mais o impediria de se desculpar com Tonks.

Já estava tarde, ele sabia disso mas achou que a surpresa valeria a pena, afinal ela gostava tanto dele, talvez não se importasse, e ficasse até contente por sua decisão, por que finalmente ele colocaria um fim naquela situação, e assim foi pensando enquanto aparatava em um beco escuro perto de um metrô em Londres. Imaginou quão irritada ela estaria por ter esperado, e pela separação, mas sabia que ela entenderia, talvez ele aprendesse alguns xingamentos novos neste percurso mas, ainda era um preço baixo a pagar... Já não sabia mais o que pensar.

Saiu do metrô e seguiu para um prédio no final da rua, já o conhecia, já havia deixado Tonks ali algumas vezes, e como ela mesmo sugeriu uma vez, com o toldinho mais útil que ela já vira, fazia sobre a porta a sombra essêncial para que ela a abrisse com sua varinha quando esquecia as chaves (será que um dia ela já as teve?), e achou que não seria de todos o mal se utilizasse também o tal truque. Craque, abriu a porta e subiu os quatro lances de escada que levariam ao apartamento nº 42.

Cheio de animação e esperanças, respirou fundo e bateu a porta. Nada aconteceu, mas até aí tudo bem, ele não avisou que viria, e por mais entusiasmado que estivesse não achava que ela estivesse atrás da porta esperando por ele. Bateu novamente, a nada. Bateu com um pouco mais de força, mas com cautela para não acordar os vizinhos, e insistiu em vão, a porta parecia uma barreira intransponível, mas também parecia não haver ninguém por trás dela.

Sozinho no corredor, em dilema muito importante, lá estava Lupin, se questionando sobre entrar ou não naquele apartamento, e cometeu a imprudência de aparatar por lá. Suas supeitas estava certas, Tonks não arrumara o apartamento desde sua última visita, nem colocara o feitiço anti-aparatação que ele havia arranjado, e o mais importante, ela não estava por lá.

Claro, como não pensou nisso antes! Ele se surpreendeu tentando ler os pensamentos dela, claro que ela não ficaria chorando por ele em casa, já havia chorado demais, certamente ela estaria se divertindo na danceteria de sua amiga Leena Kane, A Bruxa Histérica, ela sempre o chamava para ir lá com ela! Nunca foi, agora se arrependia, talvez ela estivesse lá, mas agora, não saberia com chegar...Aha! A lareira! Ainda em brasas, provavelmente ela não havia saído muito tempo antes de ele chegar.

Apesar de ser uma área de trouxas, certamente deveria estar ligada a rede de Flu, então porque não tentar? Não sabia como chegar lá mesmo. E como ainda havia um pouco de brasas, pegou um pouco de pó – A Bruxa Histérica., disse sumindo na lareira.

O lugar onde foi parar certamente correspondia ao nome da danceteria, música alta e uma bruxa pintada no teto que parecia estar cantando histericamente! É as dúvidas foram por água abaixo quando a próxima atração fora anunciada:- Agora, n'A Bruxa Histérica, com vocês a banda sensação do momento: Estuporadores de Ouvidos! E bruxos e bruxas que fariam Tonks e seu cabelo cor de chiclete parecer só mais uma na multidão se agitaram festivamente.

—Senhor, com licença? Uma moça trajando um avental coma tal bruxa cantante do teto tentou chamar a atenção de Lupin.

—Como? Respondeu Lupin ainda assustado com o ambiente.

—Esta parado aí faz algum tempo, veio da rede de Flu, não? Pois o senhor vai prezzzzzzzzz...

Lupin sentiu realmente como se a banda estivesse cumprindo a sua função e indicou para a moça que não entendia nada, então ela o chamou para uma salinha ali ao lado. Ela bem poderia dizer o contra-feitiço da música estuporante, mas isto estragaria a emoção das pessoas a sua volta, bem como sua, e ainda, poderia vir a agradar o intruso!

—Bem melhor! Disse Lupin aliviado com o silêncio. - desculpe você ia dizendo?

—O senhor conseguiu entrar pela rede de Flu, esta entrada é reservada apenas para clientes VIW's (very important witches / wizards), é, bem, embora às vezes nos confundimos um pouco sobre eles, tenho certeza que você não pertence a este grupo, portanto quero que se retire, antes...

—Está certo – interrompeu ele - realmente, não sou freqüentador da casa, mas minha namor...quer dizer, amiga, é, e a estou procurando. Nimphadora Tonks, você a conhece? Sempre vem aqui...Acho que é amiga de Leena Kane. É muito importante que eu a encontre esta noite, foi através da lareira dela que eu vim parar aqui, não sabia onde ficava...

—Certo, eu a conheço, aguarde aqui um instante. E saiu da salinha apressadamente.

Neste momento, sozinho na salinha ele refletiu onde sua impulsividade o levou, em meio a pessoas as quais nunca viu, tendo seus ouvidos seriamente torturados e agora preso em uma sala! Preso em uma sala, repetiu assustado o pensamento, será que descobriram que ele era um Lobisomem? Sua animação foi substituída por uma agonia. Que bobagem não havia como descobrirem, assim, tão rápido, mas sempre tinha uma pulga atrás da orelha com relação a isto. Afinal ele saíra no Profeta como professor "mestiço" de Hogwarts.

A porta se abriu: dois bruxos empunhando suas varinhas entraram, com cara de quem definitivamente sabia quem, ou melhor o quê ele era, e em seguida uma bruxa com os cabelos tão coloridos que parecia que se alguém tinha pendurado casacas de laranjas em sua cabeça, calmamente começou a falar:

—Acho que sei o que você é, e posso dizer que não parece assim tão perigoso. Veio sozinho?

—Sim...e posso lhe afirmar que não ofereço perigo algum, só vim aqui procurar por uma amiga, como já informei a outra garota...

—Sei disso, ela me informou - interrompeu ela secamente – acha realmente que vou entregar minha amiga a você?

Lupin se sentiu muito mal ouvindo estas palavras, e concluiu que não seria fácil ter sua Tonks de volta, ela realmente devia ter sofrido muito e devia estar decidida a não se entregar novamente a ele, o idiota que brincou com seus sentimentos.

—Sinto muito, eu só queria conversar com ela, mas se ela não quiser me ver mais, então é só me mostrar como faço para ir embora daqui - Disse ale amuado.

—Não posso te deixar ir, tenho a obrigação de te entregar ao ministério da Magia, afinal não é todo dia que um comensal da morte vem a minha danceteria, sozinho, você deve ser muito bom ou muito burro.

—Comensal da Morte? – Repetiu ele ainda surpreso,nem ligando para a ofensa e até aliviado com a confusão, mas ainda com medo. - Deve haver algum engano, não sou nenhum comensal da morte, de onde você tirou esta idéia maluca?

—Não devo satisfações a você...

—Está havendo um engano – atropelou a voz dela, - eu sou, era namorado da Tonks, só isso... Como posso ter sido tão mal interpretado. Só queria falar com ela, só isso!- Disse ele firmemente.

—O quê? Pode provar isso?

—Bom, se ela estiver por aí, é só chamar e confirmar o que eu digo.

A bruxa deu uma boa olhada em Lupin, tentando ver como sair deste impasse. Não poderia entregar alguém ao ministério que não estivesse envolvido com as artes das trevas, tão pouco deixá-lo livre sem saber a verdade.

Fitou Lupin por mais alguns instantes, notando que realmente lembrava a descrição de Tonks lhe dera sobre seu ex-namorado (falecido, morto e enterrado em terreno salgado como ela mesma havia a informado apenas alguns minutos atrás), que ele tinha um ar doentio e sábio, cabelos curtos e começando a branquear, incríveis olhos azuis e o sorriso mais sexy que ela já tinha visto, mas nesta ocasião específica era difícil de verificar este último item.

—Minha garçonete me alertou sobre um homem estranho, que veio procurar por minha amiga auror, chamada Nimphadora, que eu saiba, ninguém que a conheça a chama assim, o que você quer que eu pense a respeito disso?

—Honestamente, - concluindo - que tem alguém suspeito em suas mãos. Mas não é o caso. –Continuou. - Hoje ela me deu um ultimato, e depois de um tempo, sai meio sem pensar muito, fui atrás dela, correr atrás do tempo perdido, neste momento Tonks é a única coisa com a qual me importo...

—Está certo, acredito em você, mas preciso de uma confirmação...Meninos podem aguardar lá fora, se precisar de ajuda e chamo.

Remus sentiu um frio na barriga, sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não estava brava com sua Tonks por isso, pois parecia que ao final isto seria sua salvação, e então ela começou:

—Bom, já deve saber a confirmação de que eu preciso certo? E então o que é que faz o ex-namorado de minha amiga tão especial?

—Além de eu ser um idiota por deixá-la ir, digamos que o fato de ser um lobisomem me incomoda bastante...-disse meio sem graça.

— Leena Kane, as suas ordens- finalmente se apresentou.

—Remus Lupin, seu suspeito - disse ele finalmente sorrindo e confirmando Tonks – agora você poderia me levar até ela?

—Sinto muito por tudo isto, mas não posso te ajudar... ela chegou pouco antes de você, mas como hoje é a festa de casamento do baixista da banda, de presente ele só permitiu casais na casa, claro que dei permissão a Tonks, mas ela não estava muito a vontade e se foi...

—Ao menos meu palpite sobre este lugar estava certo. – Disse ele recobrando a animação. - Sabe para onde ela foi? Como posso encontrá-la? Será que foi para casa?

—Ela não disse nada, mas de qualquer forma, tomei seu tempo por demais... Agora está livre para ir atrás dela. E a propósito, sobre a história do Lobisomem, foi minha sobrinha Arleen Kane, era sua aluna em Hogwarts, é por isso que eu sabia...- Disse ela limpando a barra da amiga- Desculpe por isso...- Continuou sem graça.

—Tudo bem, contanto que você me mostre a saída... Parece que tem um feitiço anti-aparatação eficiente por aqui.

—Pois é, foi a Tonks que me arrumou, não é bom? –Disse já mostrando o caminho da saída.

Lupin passou por um pequeno mar de gente, que somente agora notou ser formado apenas por casais, que a esta altura do show estavam completamente surdos, seguiu em direção a rua, e descobriu finalmente a localização da danceteria, há um quarteirão da casa de Tonks.

Avistou o apartamento dela da rua mesmo, não havia sinal de vida. Se arrependeu de não ter deixado um bilhete... Já estava muito tarde, e resolveu que não era uma idéia muito boa acordá-la agora, mas de qualquer forma tinha uma história interessante para contar... Amanhã, quando a encontrasse.

Assim seguiu em direção a sua casa.

A procuraria pela manhã, antes de ir para a Ordem...


	3. Procurando

Procurando...

Ao chegar em sua casa Lupin tentou dormir, tentou, rolou, rolou, e se virou de um lado para outro sem que qualquer sinal de sono aparecesse. Estava muito cansado, tudo o que tinha acontecido estava passando por sua cabeça, tudo estava muito incerto agora com a morte de Dumbledore, não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar procurando a Tonks por aí. Afinal ele tanto quis que isso acontecesse, mas como se arrependia... E em seu cansaço começou com um devaneio, de como seria sua vida com Tonks e se sentiu revigorado, e com as imagens indo e vindo na sua cabeça... acabou dormindo.

Lupin acordou mais cedo do que de costume, como havia planejado. Mal o sol começou a dar sinal, já estava ele animado no metrô. - Cedo demais - ele pensou. Mas tinha que render Moody na sede e não podia perder mais tempo. Estava tão animado que exibia um sorriso nos lábios... Quem diria, com tantas coisas ruins acontecendo, tantas coisas por fazer, tudo tão desanimador e ele lá, esperançoso e alegre... E como ele fora imprudente na outra noite!

Novamente, lá estava ele, no apartamento de Tonks, batendo na porta que insistia em ser apática. Provavelmente ela estaria dormindo, e como não poderia perder mais tempo, resolveu cometer o mesmo crime da noite anterior.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aparatou lá dentro. Mas não havia sinal dela, será que ela havia dormido fora? Será que teria acontecido algo a ela? Agora ele começava realmente a se preocupar com ela. Provavelmente apenas devia ter caído da cama mais cedo, e ter ido ao trabalho é só, sei lá, resolveu se acalmar. Mas lá estava o apartamento, igualzinho á noite anterior... Mas desta vez, antes de sair deixou um bilhete:

_Tonks:_

_Desculpe-me à invasão, certamente isso não aconteceria se você usasse o feitiço que te arranjei..._

_Estou te procurando desesperadamente desde a noite de ontem, é isso mesmo que você leu! Já estive aqui, mas não deixei nenhum bilhete._

_Por favor ao ler este bilhete, me mande uma coruja ou um sinal de vida, nem que seja pra me amaldiçoar ainda mais._

_Preciso falar com você! Urgente! Estarei substituindo Moody..._

_Me desculpe, por tudo._

_Seu Remus Lupin._

Colocou um feitiço de perseguição no bilhete, pois se ficasse sobre a mesa ela jamais encontraria, assim ele voaria sobre ela no momento em que ela aparecesse. Feito isso ele seguiu finalmente para a Ordem, pois já estava se atrasando.

—Lupin! Isso são horas, achei que você não vinha mais, para ser sincero achei que você tinha é perdido a razão, depois do jeito estranho que estava ontem à noite... – Disse Alastor caminhando apressadamente.

—Desculpe, tinha algo importante para resolver, acabei perdendo a hora.

—Você parece imprestável! Aposto que passou a noite procurando por ela, né?

—Como?

—Procurando Tonks, é claro. Foi a última coisa que você disse antes de sair. Aposto que não a encontrou!

—Você está certo, mas de qualquer forma, estou aqui para assumir o posto, certo?

—Errado, a julgar pelo seu estado de ontem, não achei que seria uma boa idéia deixar você como responsável e pedi para que Shacklebolt pegasse a encomenda para mim. Assim você vai ter tempo para resolver este assunto, e quem sabe voltar ao normal...

—Fui procura-lá antes de vir para cá, mas ela já devia ter ido ao Ministério.

—Ministério? Não, não ela mandou uma coruja a Kingsley, disse que iria tirar o dia de folga, de qualquer tipo de atividade, que depois faria o turno de quem precisasse para repor o dia perdido. Pelo visto ela vai pegar uma semana de advertência no ministério, só por conta de hoje... Quanto a nós, hoje ela não estava escalada para nada mesmo.

—Shacklebolt está por aí ainda?

—Está, estava justamente indo dar as últimas instruções de segurança antes de ele ir, venha comigo - disse ele seguindo por um corredor cheio de portas.

Chegando finalmente a um salão aconchegante, cheio de papéis e poções fervilhando, Lupin foi falar com Shacklebolt

**—**Bom dia,

—Bom dia Lupin, achei que não te veria por aqui hoje.

—Pois é, acabei aparecendo. Estou procurando pela Tonks, estava querendo saber se poderia me dizer onde encontrá-la, ela te mandou um bilhete, não foi?

—Nem me fale nela! Era muito tarde quando recebi a coruja ontem, o Ministério vai cair em cima de mim! Vou dever muitos favores por conta disso... Bom, ela está incomunicável ,ao menos magicamente, foi para a casa dos pais. Tome aqui fala onde é, mas acho melhor que você aguarde amanhã ela estará de volta.

Lupin pegou o bilhete e soltou um – muito obrigada – e Shacklebolt seguiu Alastor que falava sem parar, sobre como desviar a atenção e não ser seguido.

Abriu o bilhete:

_Querido Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Estou enviando este bilhete para avisar que amanhã eu vou deliberadamente tirar o dia de folga, mas antes de cometer esta irresponsabilidade resolvi avisá-lo para que não pensem que sofri algum acidente, do tipo mortal, pois estarei fora do alcance para contato._

_Cobrirei que qualquer missão que vier em outro dia, apenas não haverá como me apresentar para o serviço em condições de cumpri-lo sem causar mais problemas do que de costume._

_Se for essêncial que me encontrem, estarei na casa de minha mãe,na Rua Spring nª108, Norwood Sul, que é em um bairro trouxa e não tem ligação com magia (mamãe finge que gosta do jeito trouxa de viver...)._

_PS: Não mande nenhuma coruja a qual você tenha alguma estima, não recebemos mais nenhum recado desde de que Tornado, o cachorro da família, começou a apreciar esta iguaria._

_Boa Sorte e desculpe._

_Tonks_

Lendo isso Lupin não sabia o que pensar, ao menos sabia agora onde ela estava, mas agora tinha dúvidas se devia ou não procurá-la. Que tipo de coisa ela devia estar sentindo para ir para a casa de sua mãe? Será que a passagem pela noite dos casais a deixou tão triste que a levou para isso?

Ele sabia que Tonks achava que ir à casa de sua mãe, era um martírio. Que ela a paparicava e sempre apresentava rapazes daquela comunidade. Sem contar as explicações para a família trouxa, que sempre estava por lá. Como ela odiava passar mais que o tempo suficiente para uma visita! Que lá ela era a estranha, e tinha que agir como trouxa.

Achou que tinha o tempo livre e a vontade de encontrá-la era grande, se despediu de Moody, que o desejou boa sorte. Optou por ir ao tal endereço procurá-la, e assim o fez, desta vez foi de táxi, não saberia qual ônibus o deixaria lá perto.

—Rua Spring, nº108, Norwood Sul.

Meia hora depois lá estava ele, em frente a casa, pronto para encará-la! Decidido, firme, mas o que iria dizer? Resolveu que não desperdiçaria mais tempo pensando, já perdera muito tempo com isso antes. Se dirigiu a porta e tocou a campainha..

_Ding Dong,_ ele escutou e lhe pareceu bem trouxa.

Logo uma uma pequena janelinha que ficava ao nível de seus olhos se abriu:

— Pois não? Disse uma voz feminina.

—Bom dia, desculpe tocar a campainha tão cedo, estou procurando por Tonks – falou ele não cometendo o mesmo erro.

—Bom, aqui é a residência dos Tonks, e a família toda mora nesta área, ajudaria bastante se o senhor especificasse qual deles procura...- Disse a mulher meio desconfiada...

—Me desculpe, Nimphadora Tonks, e por ela que procuro – disse ele se corrigindo

—Achei que fosse, não existem muitos bruxos por aqui sabe?

—A senhora de ser a mãe dela, Andrômeda certo? Estudei com seu primo Sirius, lembra-se? –disse ele meio incerto que a informação causaria uma boa impressão. - Eu sou ...

—Lupin, claro - seguiu ela abrindo a porta – me desculpe, mas é preciso ser cautelosa nestes dias certo? Pode entrar.

—Muito obrigada –disse ele só queria falar com Ton... Nimphadora, peguei este endereço com o chefe dela, que ela estaria aqui. –disse meio atrapalhado.

—Sente-se por um instante que eu vou chamá-la. Sabe, ela me falou a seu respeito, que havia encontrado Sirius e o que aconteceu depois...-disse tristemente e sumiu no alto da escada.

O que teria ela contado a seu respeito para sua mãe, se soubesse o que era certamente não o teria deixado entrar. Pensar demais sempre fora o seu problema, chegou a esta conclusão. Se tivesse pensado mais teria ido embora.

—O mundo da magia nunca foi o mesmo desde que _Você-sabe-quem_ apareceu...- voltou a Sra. Tonks descendo as escadas. - Tento trazer Nimphadora para mais perto da gente, mas ela insiste em se envolver nestes assuntos perigosos. Aceita um café? Chá?

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse negar a senhora Tonks já havia os conjurado junto a alguns petiscos na mesinha do centro da sala. Também surpreendeu-se com o uso de magia.

—Nimphadora está meio ranzinza hoje, mas ela já deve descer em alguns instantes, enquanto isso pode se servir, fique a vontade.

Nisto a porta da frente se abriu e surgiu um homem, trouxa carregando montes de sacolas

—Oi querido, deixa que eu te ajudo – lançou um feitiço para aparar tudo que ele carregava.

—Muito obrigada querida, estava pesado mesmo. Vejo que tem visita?

Lupin se levantou para comprimentar o Sr. Tonks e a mulher se adiantou: -Não é para mim , é para Nimphadora, este é Remus Lupin, chefe dela. - E sumiu por uma porta do fundos carregando os pacotes.

—Prazer eu sou Ted Tonks, vejo que a presença do chefe não foi o suficiente para acorda-lá, certo? Disse ele enquanto se sentavam.

—Isso foi um engano, quer dizer, não sou chefe dela, sou apenas um colega... De trabalho, é isso!

—Então também é um auror? – Disse observando as roupas de Lupin, e verificando o que deveria ser uma excentricidade do bruxo.

—Também não, não trabalho exatamente para o Ministério...- disse ele metendo os pés pelas mãos, afinal não podia dizer ao pai de sua quase futura namorada que era um desempregado.

Parou um instante e pensou, **os pais** dela, quase se apavorou com essa idéia e parou de pensar, como já havia decidido antes, melhor assim.

—Serviço terceirizado também? Ninguém esta mesmo a fim de oferecer empregos fixos, nem entre os mágicos eu presumo. Como eu pensei a crise é geral. - E se serviu dos petiscos, tombando o pote de bolachas sobre a mesa

Lupin concordou com isso, pois parecia satisfazer a curiosidade do Sr. Tonks e o ajudou com o pote, estava terrivelmente familiarizado com essa situação, ao terminar, ouviu passos no alto da escada. Finalmente a encontrara! Sentiu seu coração explodir no peito.

Ela vinha descendo as escadas, com cara de quem mataria alguém, Lupin no caso, mas estava linda! Desgrenhadamente linda! Com um robe branco de estrelinhas azuis, cabelos castanhos e emaranhados a altura dos ombros, olheiras de dar inveja a cor usual de seus cabelos... Olhos castanhos, e praticamente fumegantes ela veio em sua direção. – Bom dia pai – soltou sem emoção.

Lupin se levantou, encheu peito de ar,ia falar, mas não deu tempo, ela explodiu antes – MAS QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! – a mão dela agarrou suas vestes e o levou bruscamente para a porta da rua.


	4. A Loooonga espera

A looooooonga espera

Logo após dizer aquelas palavras para Lupin, Tonks viu em seus olhos que ele tinha algo a dizer, não disse, assim ela achou que se fosse embora rápido o suficiente ele viria atrás dela, nem que fosse para dizer suas últimas palavras. Tonks foi para seu apartamento e esperou, sentada no sofá.

Desde o final do namoro estava inconformada, estava tudo dando tão certo entre eles! Foi tão repentino, e justo quando ela mais precisava dele, logo após a morte de Sirius. Mas ela não tinha dúvidas que ele a amava, e foi por isso que não havia desistido dele, ainda.

Afinal, após tantas tentativas de mostrar para Lupin que eles poderiam levar uma vida quase normal juntos, ele ainda insistia em dizer que não daria certo... Algo com a morte de Sirius, ela tinha certeza.

Logo após o incidente no ministério ele foi procurá-la e contar sua decisão sobre seu namoro. Pegou ela completamente de surpresa, tantos encontros, tudo dando tão certo... E ele apareceu dizendo tudo aquilo, justo quando eles estavam tão vulneráveis... desde então sua vida era só sofrimento.

E assim, sempre que Lupin a encontrava, desviava seu olhar, as conversas eram frias e diretas, sem aquele sorriso pelo qual ela se apaixonou... Sabia que havia algo de errado, mas ele não estava disposto a dividir o que sentia com ela, e a fazia sofrer desse jeito.

Com o tempo ela deixou de procurar sua presença e até evitá-lo. O que aconteceu com Gui foi o empurrão que ela precisava para tentar arrancar algo dele...

Quando Tonks entrou para a Ordem ela foi apresentada a Lupin, mal se falavam e ela tinha a impressão de que havia algo faltando nele, até que um dia ela esbarrou nele e derrubando seu suco de abóbora nas vestes dele, além de derrubar todos os livros antigos que ele estava carregando...

—_Me desculpe! Eu sempre acabo me embananando!- disse ela sacando sua varinha_

—_Está tudo bem, não tem problema. – Disse se ajeitando._

—_Eu e minha cabeça na lua! Vou dar um jeito nisso... Zap!_

_Todo o suco ficou fluorescente – Não sou muito boa com estes feitiços domésticos, sinto muito. Aposto que vai ter um efeito bonito quando estiver escuro – brincou. Lupin sorriu gostosamente e Tonks ficou encantada, de repente aquele homem desmazelado se tornou maravilhoso! _

—_Mas então vamos aos livros, devo lembrar de algo..._

_Lupin lançou um olhar preocupado, tentou impedir, mas antes mesmo que falar que não seria necessário: Zap, e os livros começaram a formar uma pilha muito bem organizada e passaram a brigar entre si para ver quem ficaria no topo, arrancando-se as páginas violentamente. Lupin sacou de sua varinha e pois fim a briga._

_Tonks ficou preocupada com a reação do bruxo mas ainda assim arriscou:_

—_Posso ajudar a ordenar as páginas?_

—_Desde que seja a mão, não vejo problemas. Disse ele rindo para ela._

Para a sorte deles as páginas estavam muito bagunçadas e pareciam todas iguais, tomando um bom tempo. Divertiram-se muito enquanto isso. Tonks tentou descobrir sobre a vida dele, e concluiu que seria bastante difícil. Perfeito um desafio!

Desde então tinham se tornado grandes amigos, sempre tinham algo para conversar, e ele sempre a estava ajudando com algo que ela tropeçava ou quebrava, lembrou-se de como isso a irritava, será que ele achava que ela era se sentia incapaz de arrumar as coisas sozinha?

Mas passou a perceber que ele apenas se importava com ela, um pouco mais dos que os outros, e começou até a gostar disso. Ele até a convidava para ajudar na cozinha, mesmo ciente de que teria mais trabalho. Sempre que cometia alguma trapalhada já começava a olhar pelos cantos pra ver de onde ele ia surgir...

E apesar da sua insistência para que ele a chamasse de Tonks ele continuava a chamar de Nimphadora, lembrou-se do dia em que ela o faria repensar sobre isso.

Para cada vez que ele a chamasse de Nimphadora ela tiraria um de seus livros do lugar, até que ele foi conversar com ela:

—_Porque você nunca devolve meus livros que você consulta?_

—_Bom, achei que se começasse a fazer algo que te irritasse você poderia parar de fazer algo que me irrita..._

—_Não tem problema, porque você não me avisou antes? _

—_Aí que bom, assim não teremos mais problemas certo? Lançou um sorriso sapeca para Lupin_

—_Claro disse Lupin retribuindo com o mesmo sorriso... Basta que eu coloque um feitiço de auto-arrumação, e vou poder continuar te chamando do que eu quiser..._

Fingiu que ficou brava e saiu andando deixando ele falando sozinho, não queira amostrar que aquela brincadeira a havia agradado, mesmo quando estava aprontando com ela ele ainda era um fofo! Aos poucos vinha conquistando um lugar em seu coração.

Foi dela o primeiro passo, ele havia ficado muito encabulado quando ela o chamou pra sair pela primeira vez, mesmo que tenha sido um apenas café da manhã.

Eles tinham acabado de participar de uma vigília noturna e ela o convidou para um café em uma padaria próxima:

_—Aí, estou muito cansada para preparar algo para comer, vamos comigo a uma padaria trouxa que tem aqui perto?_

_—Cansada ou não tem nada em sua casa?_

_—Tanto faz, e então vamos comigo?_

_—Melhor não. Não sou muito de comer fora de casa..._

_—Mas eu estou convidando e a gente passou a noite toda observando este prédio, como eu derrubei o lanche que você trouxe no bueiro eu te devo uma, vem comigo... Acredite, vai ser melhor que se eu te fizesse outro lanche!_

Levou ele para uma padaria que havia perto da vigília e comeram ovos, bacon, panquecas e o que mais estivessem servindo e se sentaram em uma mesa ao fundo da padaria.

Durante a refeição ela aproveitou para colocar o papo em dia, faziam dias que eles não se viam. Trocavam olhares risonhos, mas nenhum dos dois admitia gostar do outro.

Como ela poderia estar atraída por uma homem, mais velho, desempregado, misterioso, culto, gentil, meigo, atencioso carinhoso e com um sorriso maravilhoso... Seu coração doía só de pensar nessa idéia!

Tudo podia ser mais fácil, ele poderia ter sido apenas um bom amigo... Mas toda vez que ele sorria para ela seu coração batia mais forte, ela se sentia nas nuvens e seu rosto ficava terrivelmente vermelho... Isto vinha ocorrendo muito nos últimos tempos e por isso ela achou que deveria contar isso a ele.

_Durante o café da manhã ele começou a falar sobre os tediosos relatórios de Snape, tornando praticamente impossível para ela falar de seus sentimentos... então ela lançou:_

—_Tive os dias repletos de missões pelo Ministério, eles nem sabem por onde começar, há tanto por fazer... Mas me conte sobre a sua última missão semana passada durante a lua cheia, parece que houve um ataque de lobisomens que a ordem andou investigando, você esteve por lá?_

_Lupin engasgou com o bacon que estava comendo e tentou disfarçar..._

—_Bem, não estive por perto deste ataque – começou a brincar com a comida que estava no prato como uma criança que está enrolando – mas, começou decidido a contar a verdade a ela, estive próximo a um outro ataque de lobisomem..._

—_Sério? Foi perigoso? Alguém se machucou? Você viu algo? Porque não é nada aconselhável estar próximo a um deles quando a transformação ocorre, a pessoa perde completamente a consciência, não?_

—_Bem, não é bem assim, hoje em dia existe uma poção para ajudar aqueles que temem machucar os outros, assim ele são capazes de serem eles mesmos, mesmo se transformando na lua cheia... Tornando-se praticamente inofensivos._

—_Nossa, não sabia disso, você foi ajudar alguém? Conhece algum amaldiçoado?_

—_Bom...Lupin ficou branco e sem palavras, mas estas se tornariam desnecessárias..._

—_Ai! Por Merlin, é isso, você é um lobisomem! Por isso sempre está fora na lua cheia! E pegou as mãos dele com as suas - Por isso as cicatrizes... acariciou seu rosto..._

_Lupin ficou sem reação, apenas assentiu que sim, estava corado e retirou sua mão sob a dela._

—_Porque você não me contou antes? Eu sempre te enchendo de perguntas sobre onde você poderia estar, porque eu nunca ia com você nestas missões... –disse com um olhar preocupado._

—_Não gostaria que você se afastasse, por medo ou pena de mim – interrompeu ele – afinal, você parece ser uma das poucas pessoas que não leram o Profeta quando eu deixei Hogwarts..._

_Na cabeça de Tonks isto fazia muito sentido e explicava tudo que ela não sabia a respeito de seu misterioso parceiro e uma amiga já havia alertado para algo do gênero quando ela havia mencionado Lupin, o assunto não havia surgido à toa. Além do mais, ela já estava gostando dele, quem sabe o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse sabido antes..._

—_Bom, mas agora já é tarde demais, tenho um carinho muito grande por você... disse ela corando também – Não seria por um pequeno detalhe como esse que eu me afastaria._

_Eles ficaram em um silencio mortal por alguns segundos que pareciam horas e ela continuou:_

—_Sabe, eu tinha minhas suspeitas, mas tava difícil de arrancar qualquer coisa de você, espero que isso não mude nada entre nós... Quero dizer, você vai continuar por perto, né? Disse ela enquanto colocava sua mão novamente sob a dele._

_Lupin estava com os olhos marejados, mas ainda assim sorriu e disse – Menos nas noites de lua cheia. - Os dois riram e Tonks continuou a perguntar sobre a tal poção que ele tomava, Lupin pareceu não se incomodar com as perguntas dela, e assim seguiram com o café._

_Quando acabaram as perguntas de Tonks, e o café, foi a vez de Lupin demonstrar o que sentia por Tonks, mas tudo que conseguiu foi olhar em seus olhos e apertar sua mão, mordeu os lábios, mas não disse nada... Queria beijá-la, mas achava que não devia, talvez ela ainda não tivesse se dado conta do que ele era, por isso estava sendo gentil com ele._

_À saida ele iria pegar algum dinheiro para ajudar a pagar, mas ela rapidamente pagou e avisou, que ela o havia convidado, que ele poderia pagar a próxima... deixando a no ar um futuro encontro... Um almoço, quem sabe, sugeriu ela ao perceber que ele ficou sem graça._

_Mas ao saírem da padaria e passarem pelo tal prédio eles viram uma mago, um homem atarracado e de cabelos negros e curtos, olhos vibrados atacando freneticamente dois trouxas que estavam passando. Foram ajudar os outros dois membros da ordem que haviam ficado para contiuar o serviço, Adrien Mally e Elias Damien, mas com um Zap, lá estava Mally estuporado no chão. O mago parecia fora de controle e logo começaram a surgir mais pessoas na rua e ficava cada vez pior. E Zap, lá veio um raio verde em direção de Tonks, que só escapou do feitiço por que Lupin a puxou bem para perto de si num abraço que a deixou sem fôlego, mas ela mal pode agradecer e lá vinha o mago descontrolado em sua direção. Acertou Lupin, mas ao que parecia apenas de raspão pois logo ele se levantou, quando por fim Tonks conceguiu vir por trás dele e Expeliarmus, e na seqüência um feitiço de pernas presas..._

_No total havia 2 bruxos e 5 trouxas que o mago havia atacado... Sorte que ainda era muito cedo, e poucos eram os que passavm por ali. Lupin, estava apoiado em um muro, ela correu em direção a ele._

—_Você está bem? _

_Ele fez que sim segurando o braço e ela correu na sua direção para abraçá-lo, e se beijaram! Nisto Lupin deu um passo para trás, meio assustado, como se tivesse feito algo errado._

—_Finalmente, achei que teria de fingir um tropeço sobre você para que isso acontecesse...- disse ela percebendo seu medo._

_Assim ele se sentiu confortável, e até tentou abrir um sorriso, mas sentiu uma dor alucinante no braço, fazendo com que fizesse uma careta engraçada. _

_Então ela o pegou pelo braço para avaliar a situação... Bom, me parece um feitiço petrificante... Puxou sua varinha e Zap, o braço dele estava bom novamente, fazendo com que Lupin lançasse um olhar de surpresa..._

_—Não sou boa para feitiços domésticos, mas faço um bom trabalho como auror... Bom, é melhor irmos socorrer os outros e dar um aviso ao ministério, e você os leve a ordem, certo?_

_—Certo disse ele ainda meio atordoado..._

_Ao se despedirem Lupin não sabia ao certo como agir com Tonks, ele se aproximou e ela o abraçou... E disse:_

—_Você me deve um almoço..._

Sempre ela havia dado o primeiro passo, a única vez que ele havia se pronunciado era pra dizer que estava acabado!

_Depois de hoje realmente acabou!_ - Pensou ela sem muito ânimo. - _Não posso ficar esperando para o resto da minha vida! Nunca fui disso..._

—Cansei! Soltou enquanto levantava. Se ele não veio até agora é melhor que não apareça mais!

Tonks foi para seu quarto e colocou um belo vestido preto com detalhes em vermelho, tomando o cuidado para que seu cabelo exibisse o mesmo tom, mas apenas conseguiu um pálido vinho escuro. Planejou seu fim de noite. Iria a danceteria de sua amiga, rever amigos e fazer alguns novos, quem sabe? Lembrou-se de seu drinque favorito, de quanto tempo não ia lá e pensou – Vou me acabar! É isso. Dirigiu-se a lareira:

—A Bruxa Histérica. E sumiu na fumaça.

Quando Tonks chegou música alta, fumaça e cabelos coloridos, não estavam animando a metamorfamaga... Logo seguiu para o balcão e ...

—Um "_Você Sabe Oquê" (um drink tão forte quanto "Você Sabe Quem") _para esta bela bruxa, na minha conta. Disse um bruxo com cabelos cinza e espetados que trajava um blazer com estampa de vaca malhada que ficavam passeando pelo tecido.

—Olá Tommy, disse ela cordialmente. Obrigada pelo drink, mas pode deixar que eu mesma pago...

—Não esquenta... Sabia que você viria hoje, e então, cadê seu namorado que você tanto falava?

Tonks nem sabia o que dizer, tudo que ela precisava era reencontrar seu ex! Perguntando ainda por cima de seu outro ex...

4


	5. Já que ele não veio

Já que ele não veio

Bom, era tudo o que ela precisava, como se a situação atual não fosse a pior o possível... resolveu relaxar... Talvez estes seriam seus últimos dias de calmaria, com certeza quando a notícia da morte de Dumbledore se espalhasse ninguém mais iria se divertir...

Mas definitivamente não seria com Tommy Sculp, um artista tão grande quanto seu ego, enquanto eram namorados, ele queria que ela deixasse de ser auror para que ela se dedicasse exclusivamente a ele, tá bom que ele era bonito, forte, encantador e tudo mais que um rock star podia ser, mas tudo tem limite!

Teve vontade de falar que seu namorado era um Lobisomem, para ver se afastava o ex dali, mas apenas disse a verdade.

—Terminamos – pegou seu drink fumegante e deu um longo gole – podemos falar de algo mais agradável?

— Claro, por que você só veio agora?

—Como assim? Você andou desenvolvendo "a visão" durante este tempo, foi?

—Ué, meu casamento, te mandei uns três convites pedindo que você confirmasse a sua presença, inclusive sabia que viria sozinha, foi por isso que permiti apenas a entrada de casais... Abri uma exceção para você, pois sabia que aquela história de namorado era uma bela mentira, estava apenas tentando me fazer ciúmes, né?

Tonks cuspiu todo o último gole de sua bebida em Tommy, fazendo com que ele fumegasse também e caiu em um surto de risada.

—Seu casamento! É mesmo! – Desculpe-me por isso... – disse tentando limpá-lo – mas é que eu tinha me esquecido, tanta coisa acontecendo, nem me lembrei...

—Claro, e resolve aparecer aqui, depois de um tempão sem dar as caras? Admita vai, você ainda me quer! Mas chegou tarde para impedir, já estou casado. Deve ser por isso a aparência abatida...

Tonks se sentiu terrivelmente irritada com o comentário e se controlou para não azará-lo. Terminou seu drink e respirou fundo.

—Poxa que pena, neste caso vou falar com minha amiga Leena, provavelmente me lamentar... - Parabéns, viu... e foi se desvencilhando do seu ex, tentando passar pelos casais – Ainda essa, apenas casais, perfeito, ela pensou e ouviu ainda dele:

—Não precisa ficar chateada, ainda posso abrir uma exceção ao meu casamento para você, a Sra Sculp não é ciumenta.

Pronto, foi a gota d'água, ela puxou discretamente sua varinha e disse para ele – Claro, assim que suas escamas caírem! E lançou um feitiço que o deixou coberto por escamas verdes. – Curta a festa, disse ela sumindo em meio a multidão enquanto ele urrava de raiva:

—De novo não!

Em outro balcão encontrou sua amiga, Leena.

—AH! Eu não acredito! Bem que o Tommy disse que você viria, e eu não acreditei! Disse Leena abrindo os braços e aconchegando uma chorosa Tonks.

—Menina o que acontece com você? Parece que está pior ainda! Que foi desta vez? Encontrou Lupin?

—Também – disse desanimadamente – hoje fiz uma última e desesperada tentativa, e ainda assim ele acha que não devemos ficar juntos. Disse enquanto caminhavam para o escritório de Leena.

—Chega de sofrer, isso não está te fazendo bem, olha só para você, daqui a pouco vão te barrar aqui na porta, achando que você é trouxa. Disse Leena tentando ajeitar os cabelos opacos de Tonks.

—Eu sei, resolvi virar a página, Lupin para mim é um passado enterrado! Decidi vir aqui, fazia um tempão que não aparecia, ia me divertir...Mas aí cheguei aqui e dei de cara com Tommy, nem tinha visto o tal convite de casamento... Resumindo ele me colocou pra baixo eu recoloquei nele as escamas! Como da vez que terminamos, lembra? Tonks esboçou um sorriso.

—Como não, levou um mês para caírem, nem no Santo Mungos conseguiram tirar! Disse rindo também. Achavam que ele estava fazendo um tratamento para parecer um dragão!

— Parece que nada vai dar certo hoje... nem nunca...

Batidas fortes começam a vir da porta – Leena! Leena, eu sei que ela está aí! Pode fazer ela tirar isso de mim! O show já vai começar! Pede pra ela! E continuava a bater na porta. Hoje é meu casamento, ela não pode me deixar assim!

—Bom, acho que é a hora de eu ir... Disse Tonks dando um último abraço na amiga, enquanto as batidas na porta se tornavam mais intensas.

—Bom, você pode usar minha lareira... Está tarde... Quer ir para minha casa?

—Não, obrigada, mas você poderia me emprestar sua coruja? Disse ela já ditando um bilhete para sua pluma.

—Claro – assobiou, e uma corujinha marrom surgiu pela janela com um ratinho na boca.

—Mas para onde você vai?

Tonks amarou o bilhete na perna da corujinha e respondeu:

—Quando tudo parece não ter solução eu apelo mesmo! Andou em direção a lareira e sumiu na fumaça enquanto era anunciada a próxima atração...

Foi direto para sua casa, pegou uma malinha com algumas roupas e se enfiou na lareira novamente.

Tonks saiu da lareira que ficava em um quartinho no fundo do quintal na casa de sua mãe. Esse cuidado era para que não assustassem os parentes de seu pai trouxa, que pareciam sempre estar por ali.

Se ajeitou e assumiu sua verdadeira aparência, pois era sempre assim que aparecia para sua família, os cabelos coloridos poderiam ser fáceis de se justificar, mas nada explicaria as mudanças no nariz , formato do rosto e todo o resto que ela exibiria se pudesse. E isto era apenas uma das coisas que a irritava na casa de sua mãe, mas no momento ela queria colo!

Tonks entrou pela porta dos fundos e chamou:

—Mamãe! Estou em casa!

Não demorou para que as luzes da casa se acedessem e a chaleira se esquentasse para um chá. A única pessoa autorizada a usar aquela lareira era sua filha, e um alertômetro sempre a avisava de seu uso. Mesmo antes de aparecer, as coisas já se movimentavam na cozinha, de um jeito que só Andrômeda poderia comandar, e que sua filha certamente não herdara.

—Nimphadora, é tão tarde. Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Disse a Sra Tonks se aproximando da filha, já a examinando da cabeça aos pés, depois a segurando em um longo abraço.

—Ah, mamãe... A abraçou de volta e começou a chorar.

Logo a água na chaleira foi substituída por um chocolate quente, pois achou que seria mais conveniente. Desde a volta de "Você Sabe Quem" a Sra. Tonks andava mais preocupada com Nimphadora, ela sabia que seu emprego era perigoso e que ela estava envolvida em assuntos secretos, até havia conhecido seu primo Sirius que embora soubesse agora que ele era inocente, ainda era um fugitivo.

Nas últimas visitas ela sempre estava mais azeda, e por incrível que parecesse, tinha causado menos danos a sua cozinha que de costume.

—Tadinha, minha filhinha está cansada né? Está com cara de quem está trabalhando demais... Tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo, sorte que os trouxas não conseguem enxergar tudo, não é? Conta pra mim, o que está acontecendo, aconteceu algo perigoso? Disse a Sra. Tonks conjurando uma xícara do chocolate quente enquanto um bolo se fatiava na mesa.

—Tanta coisa tem acontecido... Mas sabe mamãe... No meio de tudo eu conheci alguém... – Disse chorosa, e tentando limpar o nariz, sua mãe já estava oferecendo uma caixa de lenços – Mas ele não me quer! – e abriu o berreiro.

Tonks já havia tido muitos namorados, dos mais variados tipos, desde um dos doceiros fabricantes de Feijões de Todos os Sabores (se aproveitou muito do coitado), um treinador de trestálios para corridas e até um aprendiz da Academia Superior de Magia Morgana, especializada em criadores de magia nova, mas nunca havia derramado nenhuma lágrima por nenhum deles, e cada um deles era o "homem de sua vida" como ela sempre os apresentava a sua mãe.

—Mas qual é o problema com ele? Se ele não te quer, talvez não te mereça! - Disse já empurrando o pedaço de bolo.

— Ele – começou ela em meio a soluços – é mais velho...

—Ai! Não me diga, ou melhor, me conte, quanto mais velho? Talvez...- Começou com uma cara de reprovação mas parou diante do choro melancólico.

— Ai mamãe, ele não é nenhum velho babão não! Ele era um amigo de Sirius, nem é tão velho, mas o problema é que... Ele se sente muito mais velho do que é! – Enrolou Tonks para não dar detalhes. – Mas o importante é que hoje morreram todas as minhas esperanças. E quero dizer que estas serão as últimas lágrimas que eu derramarei por ele!

—Assim que se fala! Disse a Sra Tonks decidindo não prolongar o sofrimento de sua filha – Quer que eu te prepare uma poção para coração partido? Pela manhã você nem vai se lembrar de tê-lo conhecido.

—Vamos fazer assim, se eu chorar por ele amanhã eu tomo a poção, certo? Disse ela enxugando suas últimas lágrimas. Por hora, posso ajudar com a cozinha?

—Claro – disse Andromeda tentando animar a filha – já perdi o sono, acho que vou ficar e... observar.

Bom, com isso ela pôde fiscalizar de perto que a filha parecia estar voltando ao normal, pois derrubou a chaleira sobre o vaso de cristal espatifando-os na pia, e sua mãe rapidamente abafou o som para que não acordasse o Sr. Tonks.

—Desculpe... acho que devo voltar a seguir a sua regra de não realizar mágicas na cozinha, certo? - Abriu um pequeno sorriso.

—Claro, cada vez que você tenta algo eu tenho mais trabalho. Deixe-me terminar. – Pegou sua varinha a arrumou tudo em um instante.

As duas seguiram pelo corredor em direção a escada, subindo para o quarto de Tonks, sua mãe sempre mantém o quarto dela pronto, para o caso dela desistir de ser auror e queira viver com ela, em segurança. Sempre mantinha a esperança, embora ela sempre a visitava, raramente ela vinha passar as noites ali.

Ficaram conversando a beira de sua cama durante um tempo, Tonks atualizava sua mãe sobre os últimos acontecimentos, deixando ela horrorizada... As notícias que ela tinha pelo Profeta já eram suficientes para querer trancar a filha no quarto e não deixá-la sair mais. Até pensou que era bom a sua filha estar desse jeito, afinal ela veio passar a noite em sua casa.

Tonks se arrumou em um pijama antigo de cometas que brilhavam quando a luz se apagava, se lembrou mais uma vez de Lupin, foi para debaixo das cobertas e sua mãe lhe deu um beijo na testa. - Boa noite filha.

—Mamãe, queria que ele tivesse vindo atrás de mim... Acho que eu o amo... E acho que vou querer aquela poção pela manhã... – foi dizendo sonolenta.

Sua mãe acariciou seus cabelos castanhos, e fez que sim. Deu outro beijo em sua testa e a cobriu mais uma vez. Puxou sua varinha e encantou o teto do quarto de Tonks com os cometas de seu pijama, como fazia quando ela ainda era pequena. Encostou a porta e foi dormir.

O dia mal havia clareado e a Sra Tonks já havia levantado e ia sair para comprar os ingredientes da poção de sua filha, e orientou seu marido para não acordá-la, pois ela estava precisando descansar, e que não iria trabalhar naquele dia.

O Sr. Tonks concordou, ainda meio sonolento, tinha muita coisa a fazer naquele dia, mas não esperava ser acordado tão cedo.

—Não poderei fazer as compras para o jantar de hoje, vou deixar uma lista na cozinha, para que você as faça. Vou ao Beco Diagonal, preciso preparar uma poção para nossa filha, ela está tão tristinha... Bom, não posso mais perder tempo, a mesa está posta e não deixe a usar magia! – Disse Andrômeda enquanto se arrumava e sumindo pelo corredor.

O Sr. Tonks se levantou, lavou seu rosto e foi em direção a cozinha. Serviu-se de um copo de suco e de uma omelete com queijo. Abriu seu jornal e se assustou com o vulto descabelado que se aproximou dele, derrubando a jarra de suco não chão.

—Oi pai, desculpe se te assustei... Cheguei ontem a noite.

—Oi minha filha! Não esperava ver você acordada tão cedo – disse ele indo em sua direção para lhe dar um abraço – será que você poderia me ajudar?

—Ah, pai... Nem estou acordada... Só vim te dar um oi, para o caso de eu não conseguir me levantar pelo resto do dia – disse ela num longo bocejo, e seguiu por onde veio.

—Vou dizer para sua mãe que foi você! Disse ele rindo enquanto pegava um pano.

—Aí sei que você estará encrencado também... Tenho certeza que não vai querer isso... – Gritou antes de bater a porta de seu quarto. Como nos velhos tempos.

Ted nem quis perguntar mais nada, pela cara se sua filha se ela a ajudasse era capaz de colocar fogo na casa, do mesmo jeito que ela tinha feito na ultima vez que ele lhe havia pedido para ajudar com a vidraça da cozinha. Terminou seu café e a arrumação. Tomou um banho e seguiu para as suas compras. Meia hora depois estava de volta, pois havia esquecido de pegar a lista... – Mas que droga – xingava ele.

Tonks jazia em sua cama, dormia, não dormia, rolava de um lado para o outro. Tinha sonhos absurdos com trasgos surgindo de suas orelhas correndo atrás dela, acordava, teve um ultimo pesadelo: era noite e o céu estava cheio de nuvens, ela e Lupin haviam saído para tomar um sorvete, a nuvens se dissipavam e de repente era lua cheia. Acordou aos berros enquanto era atacada pelo lobisomem.

—Nimphadora, querida, o que foi? Sua mãe já havia retornado e estava preparando sua poção, saiu correndo para socorrer sua filha que estava aos berros.

Andrômeda a abraçou, e Tonks falou de seu pesadelo, que tinha sido atacada por um... lobo, disse meio receosa. Sua mãe a abraçou forte e lhe disse que era só um pesadelo, como ela costumava ter quando criança, não precisava ficar desse jeito.

Mas ela não sabia, e não entenderia o que esse pesadelo provocou em sua filha. Tonks nunca tinha sonhado com isso antes. E meio que sentiu o medo que Lupin tem, de como ele era perigoso... Sua mãe conjurou uma xícara de chá calmante e a deixou cochilando novamente em sua cama, retornou para terminar a poção.

Tonks havia ferrado no sono, nem ouviu quando a campainha tocou. Logo estava sendo acordada por sua mãe.

—Mamãe, ainda é cedo , me deixa dormir!

—Levanta, anda, se arruma! Ele está aqui! Rápido! Tome. Empurrou nela uma xícara de café forte para ver se ela despertava.

Tonks nem sabia o que estava acontecendo, engoliu o café e só depois perguntou: - Ele quem? Quando se tocou: COMO?

—Lupin, não é? Ele está aí embaixo, acho que conversou com seu chefe, algo assim, que importa ele está aqui, agora se arrume e desça!

—Manda ele pro inferno mamãe! Que eu quero dormir! Quem se importa se ele está aqui! Toca ele para fora. Não quero vê-lo nunca mais!Disse ela com a voz rouca.

—Bom, diga isso você mesma... E realmente, ele não parece velho, apenas cansado... e neste momento aparenta melhor do que você! Agora se arrume e desça, ou farei sua cama ir até ele, do jeito que está! Tem algumas roupas no armário, espero que sirvam. Você tem 5 minutos... – E saiu fechando a porta.

_Mas que diabos, _pensou, que eu faço agora! Ele finalmente veio atrás de mim! Isso deve significar alguma coisa! Se animou, até demais, logo seus cabelos estavam vermelhos flamejantes e colocou uma calça preta e uma blusa vermelha, se olhou no espelho.

_Não, muito chamativo... Deixa eu ver..._ trocou por uma saia cinza e uma camisa branca, cabelos loiros, devidamente arrumados e olhos verdes... Se descesse assim sua mãe a mataria. Seu tempo estava se esgotando, se trocou anida algumas vezes, se dirigiu para o banheiro e usou um enxaguante bucal, cuspiu logo: —Menta, eca! Se viu uma última vez no espelho... Estou linda! Pensou...

Mas parou e se observou por um instante... Era deste jeito que queria aparecer para o homem que a fez sofrer durante um ano? Nem sabia o que ele viera fazer a sua procura... Assim vestida deste jeito ela pareceria desesperada por ele, e suas palavras do dia anterior não teriam valido nada! E pior, vai ver ele veio até ela com alguma missão da Ordem, ou até se certificar de que eu havia entendido bem os motivos pelos quais eles não deviam ficar juntos!

Com este pensamento Tonks se enfureceu e assumiu mesma forma que tinha quando acordou, com grandes olheiras e tudo mais. Colocou de volta seu pijama e vestiu seu antigo robe de estrelinhas. Abriu a porta desceu as escadas.

Ao chegar na sala ela o avistou, se pudesse azarava-o, só de imaginar o que ele poderia dizer, nem deu chance, cumprimentou novamente seu pai e foi em direção a Lupin – MAS QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! – agarrou o pelas vestes e o levou bruscamente para a porta da rua.


	6. Tornado

Tornado

Ao passarem pela porta, Tonks a fechou, largou Lupin e se virou para ele, ia começar a falar... Mas foi interrompida antes de qualquer movimento de seus lábios.

—Sinto muito! Por tudo! E ele passou o braço pela sua cintura, a aproximou, e a beijou, como a muito tempo ele gostaria de ter feito.

Isso realmente a pegou de surpresa, e como ficou sem palavras se entregou aquele beijo, o abraçou de volta e continuou o que ele havia começado... Era bom, como era gostoso, já estava esquecendo daquele beijo... Se abraçaram apertado, e aquele momento parecia não ter mais fim, e estava quase sem fôlego, não conseguiam se largar... Mas eles tinham que conversar, e então puseram um fim naquele beijo ardente. Lupin ensaiou uma careta. E Tonks comentou — Sei, é menta né... Também prefiro Tutti-fruti. E o abraçou.

—Porquê você demorou tanto! - Se queixou ela ao seu ouvido. – Já estava começando a desejar que não viesse... Aliás foi por pouco...

—Bom, - interrompeu ele – sei que demorei, mas quando me decidi fui atrás de você, isso é uma longa história, mas o importante é que eu te encontrei, e estou aqui, para nunca mais te deixar. Lupin abriu um sorriso, aquele sorriso, que ele bem sabia que Tonks havia se apaixonado.

Agora foi a vez dela procurar por seus lábios e recomeçaram a se beijar, se apertavam cada vez mais, nada seria capaz de separá-los ali, estavam colados um ao outro, a soleira da porta e ainda não eram dez da manhã. Quando acharam que era o suficiente para conversar mais um pouco, desgrudaram os lábios mais uma vez, permanecendo num abraço apertado, se olhando.

Tonks nunca o vira agindo assim, isso a surpreendeu pois estava acostumada a beijos mais discretos, digamos assim, e definitivamente preferia o novo jeito. Chegou mais perto do ouvido de Lupin e disse:

—Acho melhor entrarmos... Sabe parte desta vizinhança são meus parentes... E tem um olhando para cá. —Bom dia tia Maria! — Lançou ela para a senhorinha chocada que estava regando o jardim da casa ao lado.

Lupin corou imediatamente e seguiu Tonks casa adentro sem encarar a velhinha. Assim Tonks o puxou pela mão passando pela sala e seguindo até a cozinha, onde encontrou seus pais.

—Papai, mamãe, este é Remus Lupin, meu namorado (sem acrescentar o "homem da minha vida" para surpresa de seus pais). Bom, cuidem dele por um instante enquanto eu vou me arrumar... - E o largou na cozinha.

Lupin não se sentia nada a vontade diante do casal, era mais fácil quando eles não sabiam quem ele era, agora ele estava realmente sem jeito,vermelho e sem graça, não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, para onde olhar, nada. Nunca tinha conhecido os pais de alguma namorada, ou mesmo tinha tido uma!

Então o pai de Tonks começou a investigação, afinal não dera tanta atenção ao colega de Tonks, mas certamente daria atenção ao namorado.

—Namorado, é? Bom, no que mesmo que você trabalha, você poderia ser mais preciso?

—Pare com isso Ted, não vê que ele já está sem graça! Pelo visto eles acabaram de se acertar, tenho certeza que tem muito para conversar mas no momento preciso que você vá casa de sua mãe para ver se está faltando algo.

—Mas eu preciso saber sobre ele, de onde veio, coisas assim. Ele vai ficar para o jantar, não? O que é que eu vou responder quando perguntarem sobre o novo namorado da minha filha? Sempre fico inventando nomes de profissões para que eles possam compreender – saiu ele resmungando e seguindo em direção a sala, para ir a casa de sua mãe...

Lupin não deixou de prestar atenção que ele era o "novo" namorado, e embora isso o tenha incomodado um pouco, ficou mais perturbado com a palavra "jantar" e o comentário "quando perguntarem".

—Não se preocupe com meu marido, ele sempre fica nervoso quando Nimphadora apresenta um namorado... Preocupado em não dar bola fora sabe? Disse arrumando a cozinha para começar a preparar a comida. Hoje tem um jantar especial aqui, e se você quiser ficar ficaremos encantados! – Continuou ela sorrindo...

—Bem, não sei...

Nisto Tonks reaparece, em sua aparência normal, com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, simples e trouxa, como deveria aparentar.

—Mamãe, estou levando ele para o jardim, sabe, precisamos conversar... - Agarrou a mão de Lupin e se foi pela porta dos fundos em direção ao quintal.

Lá pararam mais uma vez e se aproximaram, Tonks passou as mãos em torno do pescoço de Lupin, que por sua vez a agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto (como se fosse possível), assim começaram a se beijar novamente, se nem pensar que estava no quintal, a vista da Sra. Tonks.

—Cuidado, deste jeito posso ter a falsa impressão de que você está apaixonado...- Brincou Tonks, meio que sondando ele.

—Não se preocupe com isso, tenho certeza que estou mandando a impressão certa. – Retrucou ele, enquanto colocava a mão em sua nuca, puxando-a para mais um beijo. - Deixando se levar pela saudade que apertou seu peito por tanto tempo.

Quando finalmente se largaram, ela lhe apontou uma mesa no fundo do jardim – Espere ali um minuto, tenho que ir falar algo para mamãe. – E correu para a porta.

Lupin seguiu para a tal mesa, e percebeu algo se aproximando dele, quando olhou para trás encontrou o que o estava observando: um cão, grande e magro, com pêlos caramelo, compridos e ondulados. O cão parou ao seu lado e começou a uivar, e como não houve resposta, uivou novamente, para que fosse bem entendido. E uivou chorosamente, esperando a resposta que não vinha.

Enquanto isso Tonks falava com sua mãe:

—Mamãe, não precisa mais fazer aquela poção...

—Mas filha, você tem certeza de que ele não mudará de opinião? Bom, eu já havia começado a prepará-la, acho mais prudente terminar e congelar... Não quero ser desanimadora, mas nunca se sabe,né?

—Mamãe, se eu tiver que usar esta poção após hoje, pode ter certeza que ela não me será mais útil, pois sei que irei para Azkaban antes que eu possa usá-la.

Foi quando escutaram o uivo do cão.

Nimphadora, como você pode deixá-lo sozinho com Tornado? Ele não gosta de estranhos... Principalmente quando eles são magos!

As duas saíram porta afora para salvar Lupin da fera que seu cão era... Ao menos sempre fora, melhor, nem sempre, mas o importante é que Lupin corria perigo.

Ao chegarem próximo deles as duas se deparam com a seguinte cena:

O cão uivava e Lupin respondia calmamente:

—Não sei o que você quer, e não posso te entender, porque você não me deixa em paz?

E novamente o cão uivava, cada vez mais dolorosamente por não ser compreendido.

—Já disse, não posso te ajudar, sai a daqui. – Dizia ele paciente ao cão.

—Tornado! Já para sua casinha. – Ordenou Andrômeda.

O cachorro uivou uma ultima vez para Lupin e se voltou para trás, caminhando em direção a sua casinha.

—Desculpe Lupin se minha filha te deixou com esse cão maluco... Depois do que ela fez com ele, nunca mais foi o mesmo, e devo me confessar surpresa por ele não ter te machucado, você usou algum feitiço?

—Não, não se preocupe, vamos dizer que é de minha natureza me dar bem com estes animais...

—Certo, vou retornar a cozinha, qualquer coisa que precisar me avise!

E Andrômeda retornou a sua cozinha deixando mais uma vez Lupin e Tonks a sós.

—Mas afinal, o que é que você fez a esse pobre animal? Ele veio a mim se lamentar, mas infelizmente não pude compreender porque. – Perguntou ele se aproximando dela.

—Bem, vamos dizer que eu sempre quis um bichinho para levar a Hogwarts, e ao invés disso ganhei um cachorro de meu pai, o Tornado. Eu o transfigurei em rato para que pudesse levá-lo... Acontece ele não se deu conta de ser um pequeno rato ao invés de um setter irlandês... Corria atrás dos animais "menores" até que algumas corujas se juntaram e o atacaram... O Sr Filch o achou dentro de uma armadura no terceiro andar, pelo barulho, de tanto que ele tremia... Bom, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo, e quando voltou para casa, comeu Split, a corujinha da mamãe.

—Por conta disso ela tem que buscar as edições do profeta, Tornado comeu algumas corujas que faziam a entrega e o Profeta não as envia mais aqui. Ele não deixa nenhuma coruja se aproximar. Bom se ele voltar a atormentar ameace a transformar em um rato... Isso deva bastar... – Mas acho que ele não vai aparecer tão cedo, ele não gosta muito de mim, sabe?

—Certo, onde estávamos mesmo? - Disse Tonks já o abraçando e puxando para o quartinho dos fundos.

—Não creio que seja apropriado, ficarmos a sós num quarto. Disse meio sem graça, e voltando a ser racional, coisa que ele não era há quase 12 horas (deve ter sido difícil para ele).

—Bom, temos que conversar e hoje e o 77º aniversário da minha avó, e neste ano minha mãe vai fazer o jantar, daqui a pouco todas as minhas tias e primas vão estar aqui ... Mas se você quiser podemos ficar lá fora... Tenho certeza que ela vão apreciar o que você tem a dizer... – Disse Tonks zombeteira...

Ele estava certo de que iriam ter uma conversa seria e seria difícil para Lupin explicar a ela o que ele estava sentindo, certamente uma platéia não o deixaria mais à vontade. Torceu o nariz e a seguiu até o quartinho.


	7. Porquê?

_Sorry: Putz, esse não é bem um cápítulo novo (bom, não é mesmo)... Sem querer acabei colocando junto ao anterior... Foi mal..._

Porquê? 

No quarto havia uma lareira com um caldeirão fervilhando, com algumas fotos penduradas a parede, que Lupin reconheceu como as irmãs e tias da Sra. Tonks, e até uma dela com Sirius. Em algumas prateleiras verificou livros de magia e vários artefatos mágicos, como caldeirões e ingredientes de poções. E um belo sofá azul.

—É onde mamãe guarda as coisas mágicas, uma vez Tia Anne tentou roubar uma das receitas do famoso jantar da Andromeda, roubou a receita de bolinhos de núvem, sabe aqueles que a gente coloca nos pés das plantas, para garantir a água? Pois minha tia os fez, e pior, como não conhecia os ingredientes, inventou alguns, o resultado foi hilário... – Tonks começou a rir, quase não conseguiu terminar a história. – Mamãe passou a noite enxugando a casa...

Quando parou de rir Tonks se virou séria para Lupin, e indicou o sofá para que se sentassem.

—A sala está encantada, os trouxas tem a impressão de que é um quartinho de despejo, ninguém além da mamãe vem aqui. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Fez se silencio.

Tonks deu um suspiro...

Lupin não sabia por onde começar, tentou:

—Bem, eu... - sempre soube o que dizer, mas mais uma vez diante dela, lhe faltavam às palavras.

—Porque você veio atrás de mim, aconteceu alguma coisa, né? - Começou ela diante da falta de palavras dele.

—Digamos que muitas coisas vêm acontecendo...- respirou fundo... Ele parecia calmo, e principalmente, confiante, como Tonks nunca o vira.

—Quando nos tornamos amigos, me deixei levar pelo seu entusiasmo, aproveitava ao máximo a sua companhia, e fazia de tudo para ter um pouco mais... deu um sorriso maroto para ela... e como eu já havia contado, nunca achei pudesse sentir algo por mim até aquele beijo.

—Mas claro...

—Por favor Nimphadora, deixe me terminar...e muito difícil o que eu tenho para te contar.

Tonks franziu a testa ao ouvir seu nome, mas disse: —Olha, você não precisa...

—Eu te devo isso, agora escute, é importante... - Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e olhou em seus olhos.

—Bom, eu jamais imaginaria encontrar alguém como você na minha vida, pelo que eu sou e pelo que estamos envolvidos, mas aconteceu, e não posso negar que foi maravilhoso. Voltei a me sentir, ah, digamos que, normal, e feliz, como a muito eu não me sentia.

—Você passou a ser muito importante para mim, tão importante que não pude arriscar, te perder, ou colocar em risco... Você sempre respeitou a distancia que eu te pedia na lua cheia, mas ainda assim eu comecei a temer por sua segurança... Que eu inconscientemente procurasse por você quando transformado, ou que acontecesse algum acidente...

—Comecei a repensar sobre você quando encontrei um bicho papão no porão onde eu na lua cheia, não consegui me livrar dele.. E aquela imagem ficou me atormentando, fazia muito tempo que eu não levava um baile daquele...

—Era você, com marcas de garras pelo corpo... Como se eu a tivesse atacado... Aquilo me abalou profundamente, e na seqüência houve aquele ataque no ministério, que teve como fim a morte de meu amigo e você caída ao chão... você pode imaginar o que eu senti imaginando que havia perdido as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida? - Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e sua voz quase já não saia.

—Enquanto você esteve no Santo Mungos eu tomei minha decisão, no que dependesse de mim, você não estaria exposta a risco algum, e isso incluía a minha pessoa. Eu não suportaria perder mais ninguém! Principalmente a pessoa que eu amava...

—Sei que foi uma decisão covarde, mas você jamais entenderia... Então tentei te afastar de um jeito eu pudesse tentar convencer, razões que realmente existiam, usei argumentos racionais, não foram o suficiente, mas faziam sentido.

—Não foi nada fácil para mim te afastar daquele jeito. Meu peito ficava apertado, só de ouvir seu nome, e Molly não tornava isso mais fácil para mim. Quando nos encontrávamos, eu me esforçava para não ir te dar um abraço, dizer que eu sentia muito, que te amava... Eu ainda tentava me convencer que era o certo, não podia arriscar mais.

—A missão que Dumbledore me deu até veio a calhar, pois me ajudou a evitar ainda mais nossos encontros. Ficar em meio aos Lobisomens, no frio, na chuva e encarando as transformações sem a poção era melhor que a possibilidade de te encontrar... A saudade que eu tinha de você estava insuportável, e o perigo de estar espionando Greyback e seu bando me fazia esquecer um pouco...

—Não foram poucas as vezes em que tive vontade de te procurar, principalmente após passar muito tempo com o bando. Eu me controlava para não ir até sua casa no meio da noite, só para te sentir em meus braços novamente...

—E não me ajudava em nada as notícias que eu tinha de você, de como estava cansada e abatida, por mais que dissessem que era o trabalho excessivo, eu tinha certeza de que era a causa de você estar daquele jeito. Mas na minha cabeça eu estava apenas te protegendo...

—Ah Lupin! Tonks, que estava chorando não resistiu e o beijou. Lupin não resistiu e lhe retribuiu, a afastou e tomou fôlego, continuou.

—Bom, ontem, perdi mais uma pessoa que me era muito querida, Dumbledore é o responsável pelo que eu sou hoje, se não fosse por ele eu jamais teria ido a Hogwarts, não teria conhecido meus amigos, jamais teria sido aceito por ninguém, seria apenas um lobo, e não um mago, ele se arriscou por mim, em mais de uma ocasião. E eu, não tinha ainda a coragem de me arriscar com você...

—O que você disse ontem mexeu muito comigo, porque meu jeito de te amar estava levando nós dois ao sofrimento. Eu queria dizer que não te procuraria, mas a verdade é que eu teria te abraçado ali mesmo, no instante em que você proferiu aquelas palavras, mas antes mesmo que eu fizesse algo, você já tinha ido, achei melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, eu não a procuraria mais...

—Aí vieram Artur e Molly, e fizeram eu me sentir, digamos, um idiota, bom quem afasta a pessoa que ama na hora em que mais precisa dela? Eu sou o infeliz dono desta idéia... O idiota que não quis se arriscar a viver junto da pessoa que ama... E que começou a pensar que realmente não haveria outra chance.

—Decidido a viver o restante da minha vida como um amaldiçoado solitário, resolvi ir para a sede ajudar Moody, mas não conseguia para de pensar em você... Então finalmente o cabeça dura aqui resolveu te procurar... Cheguei até a invadir seu apartamento... Segui por sua lareira e fui te procurar n'A Bruxa, nem sei por que... Mas te perdi por muito pouco, voltei ao seu apartamento de novo e pela manhã, e como havia me comprometido a ajudar Moody, voltei para a ordem, lá encontrei Shackbolt, que me deu seu bilhete... E aqui estou eu...

—Pela recepção calorosa que tive na sala, cheguei a pensar que eu a havia perdido de fato e merecidamente... Sou muito grato por ser tão teimosa e ainda me deixar falar com você, depois de tudo que eu a fiz passar... - Disse ele chorando - Espero que me perdoe... Pois esta separação foi a idéia mais estúpida que eu já tive na minha vida...

—Não, Lupin, deixa eu te contar algo, esta noite eu tive um pesadelo, digamos que algo ruim aocnteceu a uma pessoa que eu gosto...(sem muitos detalhes, ora, não queria colocar mais minhocas na cabeça dele). Isso me ajudou a te entender um pouco, mas ainda assim, realmente foi a idéia mais estúpida da sua vida. Você deu sorte desta bruxa aqui gostar muito de você... Eu já estava desistindo, sabe... Disse ela enxugando as lágrimas de Lupin.

—Posso perguntar porque você esperou tanto tempo? Disse Lupin também enxugando as próprias lágrimas (quem diria que ele poderia chorar tanto?).

—Estávamos tão apaixonados, e você nunca disse que deixou de gostar de mim, isso foi o que manteve minhas esperanças...

—Nimphadora, saiba que eu te amo! Espero que me perdoe por eu ter tentado te afastar, tê-la feito sofrer tanto... Você e muito importante para mim, me arrependia todos os dias por tê-la deixado... Nem sei como reparar meu erro. - Disse ele abraçado a ela, soluçando sobre seus ombros.

—O principal você fez, você esta aqui. Não me deixe mais... Quer dizer não sem me dar um bom motivo, bom, sem que estejamos, bom, não me deixe e ponto.

Se entregaram mais uma vez a um beijo apaixonado, junto a mais um abraço apertado

—Remus, eu também te amo... E comecei a achar que estava ficando maluca, você me deixar daquele jeito... Estava tão feliz com você ao meu lado que parecia um absurdo estarmos separados.

Os dois se se encostaram ao sofá e um no outro, se aconchegando.

—Se nada tivesse acontecido ontem, você não estaria aqui hoje... Algo bom saiu daquilo tudo... - Fez se um breve silêncio...

—Eu daria meu olho direito para ver você nA'Bruxa sozinho...

Lupin passou o braço em torno dela e começou a contar sua saga ate ali. Tonks se divertiu muito com a estória e os dois caíram no sono, ali juntos, sentados no sofá fofo.

Ao meio-dia Andrômeda bateu a porta, como ninguém respondeu, ela resolveu abri-la, e os encontrou num sono tranqüilo, abraçados. Pareciam felizes, sossegados, ela achou que deveriam ficar daquele jeito mesmo, afinal ambos pareciam muito cansados. - Quando tiverem fome eles acordam. . Fechou a porta com cuidado e os deixou ali.

3


	8. Familiar

Familiar

Quando o sol estava se pondo seu brilho entrou com tudo pela janela incomodando muito os dois que descansaram ali por horas. Até mesmo a Sra Tonks estava começando a ficar preocupada com eles .Ela sabia que eles tinham tido o dia anterior muito cansativo e já estava prestes a ir acordá-los... Mas viu a cortina do quartinho se fechar e achou que logo eles apareceriam.

Lupin acordou com o sol em seus olhos e logo ordenou a cortina que ela se fechasse. Olhou em seu relógio (depois que o tirou com certa dificuldade de seu bolso) e se assustou, passaram muito tempo ali. Em seu ombro havia uma bruxa babona que ele amava e que continuava a dormir, e do lado de fora... Bem, do lado de fora ele não sabia o que tinha, mas podia imaginar...

Uma barulheira de pessoas andando, falando e martelando que ele não sabia duas coisas: como não acordaram antes e como acordar Tonks, que parecia mais embalada ainda, e depois que ele se mexeu, sua cabeça rolou para traz e ela começou a roncar.

—Tonks querida, acorde...- Disse ele calmamente tocando em seus ombros.

—RRRRRRRRR – era tudo que ele teve de resposta

—Tooonks, é tarde, acorda. Você não está com fome?

—RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr.

—Nimphadora! Ac... Nem chegou a terminar.

—Ai! Eu já falei que...- Tonks abriu os olhos irritada e se deparou com a luz ofuscanteda janela – Lupin! Que horas são? Como você pode me deixar dormindo desse jeito?

—Bom, me desculpe por ter um ombro tão confortável (apontou a roda de baba que ela deixou), mas como você eu também acordei agora, bom quanto a isso não creio que nada possa ser feito... – Disse sorrindo para ela. – E você, como eu, deve estar com um pouco de fome, não?

—Bom, não estava... Mas agora que você falou... – Disse ela enquanto ajeitava a roupa e os cabelos, ambos amassados. - Vamos a cozinha, mamãe certamente deixou algo para nós.

—Quer que eu vá buscar algo para você? Posso atravessar o seu quintal... Mostrar que eu sei um jeito menos barulhento de se montar uma tenda... – Disse zombeteiro.

—Ai! O jantar...A minha família...- Tonks pareceu só agora entender que eles não poderiam sair dali sem gerar uma grande fofoca familiar.

—Bom e então, o que vamos fazer?

—Remus Lupin, você gostaria de ficar para um jantar e conhecer minha família? - Disse ela com um olhar suplicante.

—Não sei se esta é uma boa idéia...- Lupin foi interrompido pela careta que Tonks começou a fazer. - Mas tenho certeza que nos sairemos bem? Não soube definir se queria afirmar isso.

—Era isso que eu queria ouvir! – Tonks abriu um sorriso, que pareceu até maléfico...

—Então vou até minha casa, e já volto...

—Não, vamos comer algo antes... Vem comigo.

ZAP - Tonks e Lupin aparataram no quarto dela, e Lupin ficou chocado com a arrumação, nenhuma roupa fora do lugar ou sapatos embaixo da cama, sem camisetas das esquisitonas pendurada na porta.

—De quem é este quarto? Será que é seguro que eu fique por aqui?

—Rá, rá, rá...

—Sabe Tonks, dizem que as filhas com o passar do tempo acabam se tornando suas mães... Existe alguma chance de algum dia...

—Você está tão engraçadinho, quero ver se você continua assim até o final da noite... – Disse ela num tom sinistro. – Agora sente-se aqui, vou buscar a mamãe e algo para comermos. – Saiu e fechou a porta.

Lupin não se conteve e ficou olhando o quarto de Tonks, o mural de fotos, os sapatos, meticulosamente arrumados na sapateira... – Não posso perder as esperanças, pensou ele.

Tonks voou escada abaixo e foi parar na cozinha, onde havia no mínimo umas 7 pessoas observando sua mãe cozinhar. Tonks as cumprimentou uma a uma, enquanto ouvia : Mas quanto tempo... Era tão pequenininha, olha só agora... – E o pior de tudo: era um tal de Nimphadora pra cá, Nimphadora pra lá. Ela mesma já estava se arrependendo de ter ficado para o jantar.

—Mamãe... Acordei agora e tô com uma fome... Será que você tem algo para eu comer lá em cima? Ta cheio aqui né? Não quero atrapalhar ninguém...

—Claro filha, achei que você estaria com fome e separei um lanche, está na geladeira... E se você estiver com muita fome, basta "pedir com cuidado"...

Tonks pegou um copo de suco e o lanche que sua mão deixou na geladeira e após se desvencilhar das pessoas ao redor de sua mãe subiu as escadas, bem devagar, pois não poderia se arriscar a fazer a maior meleca por ali... Teria que limpar tudo do jeito trouxa.

Abriu a porta do quarto e podia jurar que viu Lupin fechando a gaveta do criado mudo.

—Lupin! O que é que você está fazendo aí? – Disse ela quase derrubando o suco.

—Você havia deixado a gaveta aberta, eu só estava fechando, pois daqui a pouco você ia meter a sua perna ali... Como você sempre faz... – E foi ajudá-la.

Sentaram-se a cama colocando o prato com os pães e frios entre eles, então Tonks puxou sua varinha, pois como sua mãe havia sugerido, devia haver algo mais para eles.

Lupin olhou meio incerto de que ela deveria apontar na direção da comida, pois parecia haver o suficiente para os dois, mas ela fazia questão, não era sempre que sua mãe a aconselhava a usar magia dentro de casa, então ela ia aproveitar a oportunidade.

Zaz – Num instante a comida saltou da cama e se transformou em uma mesinha com sua cadeiras, sobre a mesa pães e uma tabua de frios, duas velas e uma jarra de suco e borboleteando por sobre eles um bilhete.

—Ainda bem que não comi aquilo! Disse Tonks rindo enquanto tentava pegar um bilhete– Agarrou – o e leu:

_Sabia que você não ia resistir... Não coma demais Nimphadora, o jantar logo será servido. _

_Andrômeda_

Lupin deu um suspiro profundo e soltou – Não devo perder as esperanças...

Sentaram se e fizeram vários lanchinhos, e certamente aquele pratinho que ela havia trazido deixaria o Lupin faminto, pois se tivesse mais algo para comer a Tonks tinha comido.

—E agora, posso ir para minha casa, ao menos colocar outra roupa? Algo mais, trouxa?

—Ah, eu duvido que você tenha algo mais trouxa do que isso... Mas pode ir, mas temos que voltar ao quartinho, para que você possa usar a lareira... Então até mais?

Eles se despediram e trocaram um beijo...Zap lá se foi Lupin.

Tonks então usou sua varinha para poder levar o prato e o copo para a cozinha, colocou um sobre o outro e se dirigiu a escada, onde caiu, faltando apenas três degraus para o chão, xingou muito enquanto era acudida por seus parentes que agora pareciam ter dobrado de número, tomando agora a sala também.

—Eu estou bem! – Repetia ela tentando limpar o joelho ralado enquanto a ajudavam a recolher os cacos pelo chão.

Logo Andrômeda veio da cozinha para verificar o que sua filha havia quebrado desta vez.

—Ai, Nimphadora! Você está bem? Igualzinha quando era criança! Espero que tenha sido o único acidente que tenha acontecido... Você não derrubou nada lá em cima, né?

—Não, não se preocupe mamãe, estou bem... Foi só um ralado e algum trabalho com a vassoura... A comida estava deliciosa, por sorte derrubei o prato já vazio... Agora deixa eu correr que o Lupin já deve estar chegando.

Tudo esclarecido, Tonks foi se arrumar e Andrômeda foi terminar de cozinhar seu banquete.

Quando Tonks ouviu a campainha ela sabia que era Lupin, apesar de ela soar de 5 em 5 minutos.

—DEEEEEEEEEeixa que eu atendo! - Correu escada abaixo, tomando o cuidado de pular os últimos três degraus e voou para a porta.

Quando a porta se abriu, Lupin quase teve um ataque de risos... jamais imaginou aquela cena: Tonks num vestidinho solto rosa bebê, com um leve decote e um colar de pérolas, o cabelo preso para trás em um coque... se não a conhecesse tão bem era capaz de duvidar que era ela mesma... Mas para que não duvidasse, olhou para os pés... Como imaginara, nem tudo poderia estar perfeito, ela ainda estava descalça e no meio do caminho encontrou um joelho ralado. Tonks estava muito ansiosa para repreendê-lo pelo riso, e o convidou para entrar.

—Olá Nimphadora...- disse com muita vontade, se aproveitando da situação.

—Oi Remus, que saudades! Ela lhe deu um abraço apertado, como se não se vissem em dias, e quase amassando as flores que ele trazia.

—São para você. Então ele separou um dos ramalhetes e entregou a ela, eram Margaridas suas flores preferidas. Então ela o abraçou mias uma vez, e o beijou sua bochecha, e se divertiu ao perceber que ele corou por isso.

Ela abriu caminho em meio as pessoas, apresentando Lupin e tentando levá-lo a sua mãe.

—Mamãe, Lupin está aqui... – Meio que gritou para onde sua mãe estava, e com isso levou vários olhares feios de suas tias avós.

—Olá, que bom que você resolveu... aparecer... – disse ela finalmente após atravessar o mar de gente.

—Acho que não poderia perder a ocasião... Bom, essas flores são para a senhora...- Passou a ela um ramalhete de flores do campo.

—Quanta gentileza, não precisava... São lindas... – Andrômeda parou com elogios a medida que Lupin passava de vermelho para roxo. – bom, creio que esta é para a aniversariante – apontou o ramalhete que ainda restava nos braços dele - ela está no jardim.

—Vem Lupin... - Tonks o puxou até o jardim, que mais parecia agora um buffet mágico, com mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo quintal, com arranjos floridos com velas acesas sobre as mesas.

—Nossa... As pessoas da sua família levam muito a sério estes jantares, não?

—Bom, é o negócio da família... Tem uma empresa "Tonks Banquetes Maravilhosos". E não temos este nome à toa, foi meu avô que começou, e basicamente a família toda trabalha nela. Peguei aversão a cozinhar de tanto que tentaram me ensinar... Bom, aqui está.

—Vovó Dora, este é Remus Lupin, meu namorado.

Lupin se conteve para não rir novamente, pois a avó te Tonks tinha os cabelos pintados de lilás e logo imaginou como seria o futuro de Tonks, pois elas se pareciam muito. E ela se encontrava em uma cadeira de rodas, pois tinha um pé quebrado.

—Olá meu rapaz, então está cuidando bem da minha menina? Ela está até mais alegrinha...

—Bom... Gostaria de dizer que estou encantado em conhecê-la... Estas flores são para você, e com elas desejo um feliz aniversário... – Desviou da pergunta mesmo, pois se havia algo que ele não havia sido era bom para Tonks. – Deu a ela um ramalhete com lírios brancos e lilases.

—Faz muito tempo que não recebo flores de um rapaz tão galante... Fico até sem graça - óbvio que não estava – espero que muito bem da minha neta daqui para frente... Aqui entre nós... Ela é minha preferida, mas você não ouviu isso, certo? E ela estava tão abatidinha...

—Ótimo Vó, mas deixa eu levar estas flores para um jarro – disse Tonks interrompendo, pois sabia que sua avó sabia sempre o que dizer e para quem dizer as coisas que ela sentia, Tonks até achou que ela tinha sido chamada para Hogwarts, pois ela sempre acertava.

E puxou Lupin contra a corrente de pessoas que se dirigiam ao jardim.

Da cozinha Lupin observou as pessoas no quintal, se arrumando nas cadeiras, como poderiam ter tantas ali... E se pegou pensando que nunca em sua família isso havia acontecido, principalmente após... Digamos seu acidente. E conseguiu se sentir ainda menos á vontade entre aquelas pessoas... Quando não havia mais ninguém por perto, ele puxou Tonks para a sala, e se certificou de que não haveria ninguém por perto.

—Acho que deveria ter contado a sua mãe sobre a minha condição... Não me parece justo que eu esteja me aproveitando desta hospitalidade todos... - Disse meio temeroso.

—É lua cheia hoje? E eu me esqueci? Por que se não for, acho que você deve ficar e aproveitar... Ainda nem começaram a contar o que eu aprontava de criança, nem te chamaram para jogar rúgbi com eles... Estamos num mar de sossego por aqui e não acho que esta é a ocasião para conversarmos sobre isso. Não fica assim não... A maioria das pessoas aqui nem acredita em lobisomens...

—Mas sua mãe acredita, e sinto que estou abusando de sua confiança... Nem tinha me ocorrido isso...

—Claro, nada melhor que eu contar para ela, no dia que ela te conheceu, que você se tranforma em animal selvagem e que teve que caçar para sobreviver, ainda neste ano, melhor deixar uma carninha em separado... – Tonks viu que sua brincadeira não estava agradando, e parou, o abraçou.- Vamos deixar quieto por hoje... Aproveite, se divirta... Que tal, marcamos um jantar para você contar para ela... A gente escolhe uma data, na lua nova, que acha? Não fica assim não...

—Ei vocês dois... Só estão faltando vocês, sei que vão ter bastante temp para namorar depois... Vamos que estamos com fome! – Disse um primo dela.

E eles seguiram para o jardim. Havia um lugar para eles na mesa da aniversariante, a maior e mais enfeitada, um privilégio que era reservado aos anfitriões.

Bom, todos a mesa, comida servida, era hora do discurso. A avó de Tonks sempre tinha algo para falar em seus aniversários, e todos sempre aguardavam ansiosos, alguns até diziam que só vinham para ouvi-la. Embora isso a agradasse, ela sabia, muitos vinham era pela comida mesmo.

—Silencio, a vovó vai falar, silencio!

Fez se o silencio e a Sra Tonks se levantou apoiou na mesa e começou a falar:

—Bom, quero agradecer a presença de todos aqui hoje, para comemorar meu 77º aniversário (todos aplaudiram), embora eu perceba que jantar preparado por Andrômeda atraia muito mais pessoas, mas querida, sou eu quem agradece, afinal, quanto mais gente mais presentes...

—Neste ano gostaria apenas de desejar que todos vocês mantenham seus corações abertos e sejam muito felizes... Basta olhar em volta para ver que eu fui e sou muito feliz até hoje, a família, os amigos... Não é fácil manter todos juntos, mas é para isso que temos nosso "arrumador" de lugares... O Danny... Vamos dar parabéns a ele, que soube muito bem manejar os lugares, fazendo com que todos pudessem estar presentes hoje! Vamos brindar a ele!

Todos brindaram com champagne e logo começaram a se servir da comida que Andrômeda preparava desde cedo.

Quando Lupin ia servir-se Tonks viu algo estranho acontecer, sua mão abriu em uma ferida. Tonks então derrubou seu copo de vinho sobre ela e logo tampou a ferida, para que ninguém mais visse.

—Mais uma vítima dela! Nimphadora a mutiladora! – Gritou um tio ao longe.

—Aí, me desculpe... – disse ela cobrindo a ferida – vamos lá para dentro, tenho certeza deve ter um curativo...

E o levou para a cozinha enquanto escutava piadinhas no meio do caminho.

Ela retirou o guardanapo e reparou que a ferida tinha a forma de um corte, como de ele tivesse pego na parte afiada do talher.

—O que será que causou isso? Perguntou ela aflita, tentando enxugar o sangue que não parava de pingar.

—Não sei, mas está doendo muito. – Disse ele contorcendo o rosto. Mas, tenho certeza que vai melhorar.

Tonks tentou um feitiço para estancar o sangue,mas Lupin continuava a sangrar.

—Será que foi a prata do faqueiro? Os trouxas acreditam que afetam os lobisomens... Esse faqueiro é a única coisa que mamãe levou da família Black.

—Eu duvido que tenha sido a prata, mas a origem do faqueiro é preocupante.


	9. Maldição!

Andrômeda não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ver, ficou aterrorizada com a cena que acabara de presenciar, ficou pálida em sem fala. Ela prestara muito bem atenção no que havia acabado de ocorrer. Percebeu o ferimento na mão de Lupin se abrir no instante em que tocou a prata. Pode ver em seus olhos a sua dor.

Logo Nimphadora derrubou seu copo e o levou até a cozinha. Diante da cena, ela continuava imóvel. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Depois de alguns instantes ela voltou a respirar, depois de um cutucão dado por Ted.

—Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem – disse enquanto a servia do assado – não foi a primeira vez que ela machucou alguém, e bem sabemos, já houveram acidentes piores...

—Esta certo, mas em todo caso melhor eu ir ajudar.

Enquanto ia para a cozinha seus pensamentos iam se bagunçando... Mas e se alguém mais viu? O que será que vai acontecer... Eu jamais imaginaria... Que cabeça a minha, não tem como ninguém saber!

Chegando a cozinha ela se deparou com Tonks tentando em vão fechar o ferimento, que já estava fazendo uma poça no chão, e um Lupin fazendo careta enquanto dizia que não estava doendo.

—Nimphadora, afaste-se dele – disse em tom grave – ele é um amaldiçoado!

—Ai mamãe, também não precisa falar assim, acidentes acontecem... – disse brincando – Eu sou desastrada mas sou sua filha né? – Afinal como ela poderia saber?

—Não se faça de boba, ou vai me dizer que você a está enganando? – Lançou um olhar de reprovação para Lupin.

Lupin sofria, duplamente, por sua mão que parecia latejar cada vez mais e pela reprovação da Sra. Tonks, que ele bem pensou em avisá-la sobre sua condição. Isso é o que dá ouvir a Tonks! Pensou. E antes que pudesse falar algo, Tonks já abria sua boca.

—Não mamãe, Lupin não esta me enganando, e se ele deixou de te contar algo, foi por minha causa... Me desculpe.

—Como você pode trazer um amaldiçoado para minha casa Nimphadora! E para o jantar da vovó! Já te avisei mil vezes o perigo que se corre. De que tipo é a maldição que caiu sobre você? – Disse com olhar de desprezo.

—Sou um lobisomem, me desc...

—Ai, por Merlin! E eu que o achei tão ajuizado! Como pode se envolver com uma mulher! Com minha filha, você sabe que está colocando a vida dela em risco?

—Mamãe! Não sou criança e sei muito bem no que estou me metendo! E se Lupin não contou foi por minha causa, e ele não tem culpa de ser o que ele é!

—Mas tem culpa por suas ações, e pelo visto você quer ser arrastada para uma vida de maldição...

—Me desculpe Sra. Tonks – disse Lupin se fazendo ouvir – sei que cometi um erro, e para mim o único erro foi o de não ter avisado a senhora antes, pois eu e Ton..., digo, Nimphadora nos gostamos muito e já tentamos lutar contra isso. Se minhas atitudes a estão ofendendo então eu vou me retirar...

—E faz muito bem de ir embora! Pena que joguei a poção do coração partido, ou eu faria você tomá-la a força! Pois está claro que você não está em seu juízo perfeito!

—Não Lupin, você vai ficar e terminar o jantar! Afinal foi por isso que você voltou. Agora pare de sangrar para que possamos retornar.

Lupin tentou parar de sangrar, como se fosse possível, como não foi, começou a procurar por um pano para limpar a poça que parecia segui-lo, não usou sua varinha pois não estava certo da reação da Sra. Tonks.

—E você mamãe, como pode agir assim? De todas as pessoas que eu conheço, você deveria ser a última a agir desse jeito!

—Porque ele é perigoso e...

—E o que? – Os olhos de Tonks se encheram de lágrimas. – Você sabe muito bem que ele só oferece perigo nas noites de lua cheia, por que ele tem que ir embora?

—Boas famílias mágicas não se envolvem com amaldiçoados!

—E famílias de sangue puro não se misturam com trouxas! – gritou Tonks – E agora mamãe, eu compreendo completamente o que a senhora passou quando tentou apresentar o papai para sua família!

O silêncio durou um instante, mas pareceu eterno, e que foi quebrado pela chorosa Tonks.

—Vamos embora daqui Lupin. – Levantou-lhe a mão machucada e disse – Estava indo tudo tão bem, mas que diabos você tinha que começar a sangrar? Tudo sua culpa, você sabe! – Disse seguindo para a direção a sala.

Lupin não disse, mas pensou – "Culpa sua né? Eu queria avisar..." – Mas achou que a situação já estava complicada o suficiente para iniciar outra discussão.

— "Que nenhum amaldiçoado se alimente da Família Black". – Disse Andrômeda também chorosa.

—Quer dizer alguma coisa mamãe? – Virou-se para ela.

—É por isso que Lupin começou a sangrar, a prataria está encantada... Nunca me passou pela cabeça que um dia veria o encanto funcionar...

—Sabe como reverter o encanto?

—Não, a intenção é fazer com que sangre até a morte, melhor levá-lo ao Santo Mungos.

—Está certo, obrigada pela informação, se despeça do pessoal por mim...

—Lupin, me desculpe eu não fui justa com você... Fiquei assustada, não sabia o que fazer...

—Não se preocupe, eu também não devia ter dado ouvidos a Nimphadora, se eu tivesse contado, teríamos evitado muita coisa...

—Nimphadora, me desculpe, por tudo que eu disse... Você esta certa, já estive em situação semelhante... Jamais poderia ter agido do modo como agi esta noite! Eu fui exatamente como meus pais, e isso foi imperdoável!

—Sabia que você ia entender mamãe! E correu para abraçá-la.

Lupin já estava começando a ficar pálido, e a dor, bem ele nem sentia mais a sua mão...

—Bom, acho melhor irmos... Teremos que procurar um curandeiro noturno e isso parece que vai demorar...

—Não se preocupe Lupin, o fato de Nimphadora ter tentado ajudar com o sangramento, fez com que o encanto diminuísse muito, de outra forma, você já estaria morto... Um Black jamais tentaria salvar a vida de um amaldiçoado.

—Mas precisamos ir, depois conversamos melhor certo?

—Certo! Creio que se vocês aparatarem da garagem da tia Mary não terão problemas.

—Obrigada, e me desculpe pela sujeira... Pela confusão... E por tudo mais, certo?

—Tudo certo, me desculpe você também, fui uma péssima anfitriã...

Após se despedirem, Lupin e Tonks seguiram para a tal garagem e Andrômeda voltou para seu jantar, contando sobre a discussão que tiveram sobre levar ou não o Lupin para o hospital, pois o corte estava feio...


End file.
